Ameagari No Tenshi
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Misaki Takeuchi, a popular singer wanted to experience a normal life of a junior high student. She entered Seigaku as a male student. What if Seigaku discovered the truth!FemRyo! ADOPTED BY: HoshixXxHikari080
1. Misaki Takeuchi

**HELLO MINNA! ANOTHER STORY ! another story…I'm just thinking of a fem Ryo story I know that there are a lot of these now existing at fanfiction. But I'm inspired by Ryoma's girly voice… It's just so cute… The song below is entitled as Ameagari No Tenshi… A character song from the Anime Negima… Ryoma's seiyuu (voice actress … Minagawa Junko) voices Ayaka their ever flirtatious class president… It's so funny to hear Ryoma laugh like HAHAHAHA… and flirting! There are also other songs… maybe I'll put them on the other chappies… The other songs are from the album of Minagawa Junko… Future of Blue and Vitamin J… And yeah where to find the song Ameagari no Tenshi just type it on youtube. **

**SORRY FOR SOME TYPOS AND THE WRONG GRAMMARS!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT: Everyone pls. tell me who you want to nominate for the pairings…The people you'll nominate will be paired to Ryoma cause she is a girl in this story. When the nomination is finished I'll create a poll for reader's to vote on their favorite parirings so Minna… Pls. REVIEW To Tell me who do you want to nominate for the pairings!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**CHAPTER ONE: Misaki Takeuchi**

**AMEAGARI NO TENSHI**

ameagari no sora no you na mabushii hitomi ni  
tooku doko ka okiwasureta yume ga mieta kigasuru

te wo nobashite maegami ni sotto furete mita  
kieta tenshi umare kawari maiorite kita mitai

kienai de ite ne mou nidoto yume yo yume yo watashi no ude de  
tsutsunde agetai mamoritai zutto anata no subete wo

mune no oku ni tojikometa kioku wa maboroshi  
asahi ga sasu sono heya dake kowareta mama no tokei

yukkuri to anata no te de ugokidasu

I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I'll sing please don't you cry  
You never be lonely angel  
I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I wish your happiness  
Forever...

kienaide ite ne mou nidoto yume yo yume yo watashi no ude de  
tsutsunde agetai mamoritai zutto anata no subete wo

kienaide ite ne mou nidoto shiroi tenshi watashi no ude de  
tsutsunde agetai mamoritai zutto zutto anata no subete  
hohoende misete mou ichido koko de koko de watashi no mae de  
wagamama itte yo amaete yo motto watashi no kono mune ni… I started

"Sugoi ne! Misaki-chan!" Yuki shouted in a recording studio.Causing other staffs to stare at them…Misaki (a.k.a Ryoma) was just silent.

"Ne, Misaki! I'm so glad that we finished your newest album! I'm sure that this will be a hit just like the previous ones!" Yuki skipped happily just like a kid who just got an increase in allowance.

"Yuki-san…" Ryoma stared at her after that she walked away from Yuki her manager. "Eh… Chotto Matte Misaki-chan!" Yuki tried to catch up Ryoma's pace of walking.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME MISAKI WHEN NOBODY IS AROUND! Call me Ryoma…" Ryoma gave her a bored look followed by a smirk… "Mada Mada Dane…"

"Hai Hai! I'll call you Ryoma-chan now!" She said in a cute chibi look. "I'm so happy that we'll release the album now! Hey is there something new at your school?"

"Nothing…the upcoming games will start soon…Seigaku is aiming to reach the Nationals."

"Well that's good to hear…Ah Sou Ka…Ne! Misa…Ah I mean Ryoma now that you have tennis matches just tell me and I'll adjust your schedule." Yuki smiled and gave her a final wave of goodbye.

Ryoma went to the locker room and changed her dress into a comfortable shirt and black cargo shorts.She put on her cap and ready to go home. She is thinking how will she handle tennis and her new successful career. Her father loves tennis so much and she is so annoyed at him, she wants to be stronger in tennis and make the old man cry.

On the other hand, Rinko enrolled her into piano and violin lessons when she was younger. Her mom was having doubts that her young girl will grow as a tomboy if she keeps on playing tennis with out any other interest. (Karupin is one of these other interests Rinko planned) Ryoma later realized that she has exceptional talents in line with music. Her voice is also great in singing. But Rinko didn't really succeed in making her wear short skirts. SHORT SKIRTS! They are the main reason why she chose to be a male student. She is only forced by her manager Yuki to wear skirtswhen there are recitals, concerts and a live performance. She is starting to get used to it but still Ryoma is ALLERGIC to Short Skirts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SEIGAKU:

Ryoma was very lucky, morning practice was cancelled due to some circumstances that can't be avoided. She stayed up late at cause of the recording. Ryoma walked into the classroom her tired eyes were already involuntarily closing pleading for sleep…She gave a yawn and finally take her seat.

"Hey don't you know that Misaki-chan's album will be released today!" A boy in her class announced. Ryoma gulped upon hearing her "screen" name.

"fanboys" She muttered silently. A couple of minutes later Tomoka, the president of her fanclub as the prince of tennis, arrived and greeted her. Behind the loud girl was a shy girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno the girl whom Ryoma refers as weird cause she blushes a lot.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka continued to talk. Ryoma gave her a bored look. She is still wondering how she'll handle her new life. Now that things became complicated. She compared her life back in U.S and in Japan. There is a huge change.

Certain things come unexpectedly. She can't believe that a FORCED performance (Obviously Rinko begged that she sing at that party) at a party in one of her mom's clients will lead her to a singing career. Before, singing is just a least priority but now it changed she began to love singing the same way as she love tennis. Nobody knows that she really enjoy both tennis and music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AFTERNOON PRACTICE:

"Fangirls and fanboys are so annoying!" Ryoma said to herself as she enter the courts.

They began their practice as usual. Tezuka gave them laps and the scary inui juice. Ryoma also had a practice match with Momo whom she easily defeated. Practice ended and the non-regulars began to go home.

"Minna! Do you know that Misaki Takeuchi will have a concert in the music hall today… I can't wait!" Momo exclaimed.

Ryoma choked at her ponta "WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT TRUE MOMO-SENPAI!" She yelled at Momo

"I didn't know that Echizen is interested in girls especially on Misaki she is popular you know!" Momo put on a grin

"Baka.." Echizen muttered to herself.

"Momo Is that true?" Eiji entered the scene. "Ochibi is interested on Misaki! And is that concert true!"

"It's true Eiji-senpai! I saw a poster earlier it is about endorsing her newly released album."

"I want to go too…" Oishi said… "Me too this is new data! Ii data!" Inui's glasses sparked Ryoma felt something terrible. "Fsshhhuuu… I will go too…" Kaidoh hissed. "Eh Mamushi likes her ah…" Momo tried to annoy Kaidoh. "Fshhhuuu BAKA!" "Mamu-" He was cut off "Momoshiro do you like to run laps…" Tezuka warned him… " Gomenasai buchou…" Momo bowed... "I will go too I don't have errands for the sushi shop." Kawamura said.

"Everybody will go how about you Echizen?" Momo was stunned to find out that the youngest regular disappeared just like that. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe he went ahead…Ii Data!" Inui Murmured.

"Ochibi! How rude of you to leave your senpai-tachi!" Eiji exclaimed. "Just let him do what he wants Eiji…Minna we'll now go to the concert…" Oishi announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME EARLIER ABOUT THIS!" Ryoma yelled at the phone. She is talking to Yuki her manager.

"Gomenasai Ryoma-chan. But it's not my fault, the producers just announced it this morning… I can't do anything." Yuki apologized to her many times.

"I have no choice… Did you prepare for that concert, endorsement or whatever it is!" Ryoma aked her in a more calm tone. "Ah Hai! The venue is the Seisshun Music Hall. The concert will start once you get here and after dressing you up. Now a lot of people are starting to arrive. Ah by the way…use the back entrance I'll send somebody tocall you…" Yuki explained everything to her… "Ah hai…Bye Yuki-san…" Ryoma gave a sigh.

She can't believe that this day will be a tiring one. She was pissed of fangirls and fanboys talking about her all the time and now an unannounced concert. "Mada Mada Dane!" She said to herself as she walk and think that all she need to do is to be Misaki Takeuchi the popular singer setting aside her identity as Ryoma Echizen the cocky tennis prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Minna, Thanks for the support in my other fanfics…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**The story Tennis Match of Love will be on a HIATUS… I will try to put on more effort on this one but still I will try to update.**

**The story Huffle Puffle Love…WILL BE IN A LONG HIBERNATION… I'm having a writer's block on this story.**

**The story Clumsiness is Contagious…Still not decided if it will be a oneshot or I'll put a sequel…**

**To everyone pls. read my other stories as well THANKS!**

**PLS. REVIEW The more reviews the sooner the updates and the author will be motivated!**


	2. The Concert

Minna Please tell me who do you want to be paired to Ryoma… Pls. tell me by reviewing… I can't really decide on the pairings!

PLS. Read and REVIEW

Disclaimer: POT is not mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When will the concert start?" A fanboy yelled his patience was running out. People are starting to cheer Misaki's name they all can't wait to see their idol.

"So many people Nya!" Kikumaru said in a bored tone. "Fsshuuuu Misaki-chan is so popular…" Kaidoh hissed catching Momo's attention…

"Mamushi used chan to a girl… how sweet Mamushi is in love!" Momo annoyed him. "Shut Up BAKA! Fshhhuuu!" Kaidoh looks like he is so exasperated but in the end nobody saw his blush. He did like Misaki's songs…He even had a picture of her in his wallet…and also a poster of her in his room.

"Momoshiro…" Tezuka gave him a final warning and he knows that this warning will lead him to an Inui Juice…

"Gomenasai Buchou!" Momo bowed hoping that Tezuka will not tell Inui to give him a juice…

"…Be quiet Minna…Yudan sezu ni Ikuo…" Tezuka said Monotonously…Momo was sweatdropped… "Guess Buchou also likes her…" Momo said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoma-san!" A brunette with blond hair called the girl's attention.

"Anata Dare?" Ryoma asked her in confusion. She noticed that the girl was about her age and wearing a girl's uniform of Seigaku.

"So it is true! Nee-chan told me that you are really bad at names… How Rude!" She puffed like a chibi. "By the way it seems that you forgot since you only met me once… I'm in the same school as you… I'm in class 1-4 and a drama club member. I'm Mai Sasaki your manager's younger sister…Nee-chan send me here to bring you in the dressing room." She smiled the same way as Yuki does.

"I should have known it! Both of you are …" Ryoma thinks of a more proper word to replace annoying. "…too energetic… just like crazy enthusiastic fans…" Ryoma said it… well it does means annoying right he just made it longer.

Mai didn't really care of what she said…She just don't care…Hearing her sister's stories she just let it pass through her. Mai and Ryoma went into the dressing room and find Yuki waiting for them.

"Now Ryoma-chan put on the cute skirt…" Yuki pleaded… Mai was sweatdropped.

"Yadda!" Ryoma protested.

"Please…" A vein popped out of Yuki's head.

"Yadda!" Still Ryoma continued to be so stubborn. Another vein popped out of Yuki's head and now her patience lose to her stubbornness.

"RYOMA! Put On That cute SKIRT OR ELSE! I'll tell Rinko-san to forbid you from playing tennis! AND IT"S FOR 3 MONTHS GET IT ! Yuki began to yell at her. Mai was again swetdropped…"Nee-chan is so SCARY!"

"…Okay Fine…Che!"

"Good…and now all I need to do is to put on some make-up and you're done…" Yuki smiled.

"Che!" Ryoma is so stubborn. After she get dressed Yuki and Mai lead her into the backstage Ryoma saw a lot of people.

"I'm nervous…" Ryoma said to herself Yuki hear what she said. "Eh It's so surprising that you felt nervousness… I didn't hear that for a long time since your first ever concert…" Ryoma blushed at Yuki's statement. She don't know why…could it be that she is nervous because she knows that the regulars are watching her concert without knowing that Ryoma and Misaki is the same person.

The concert began when Misaki went into the stage people are starting to cheer her name much louder. Ryoma felt her nervousness going down.

"Now You'll see Misaki Takeuchi not that cocky brat Ryoma Echizen…" Yuki said to her sister. "She does have different personalities…Misaki is known as a sweet and cute girl…While Ryoma is known as a cold and cocky tennis prodigy…" Mai understood what her sister said.

**AMEAGARI NO TENSHI**

**In your dazzling eyes that are like the sky after rains**

**I feel as if I could see dreams that I forgot behind somewhere faraway**

**Reaching out my hands, I tried to touch your forelocks softly**

**As if the vanished angel was reborn and alit**

**The thin shadows bask in light and start to walk**

**Please don't be disappearing, okay? Never again- The dream, the dream in my arms**

**I want to envelope and protect your everything forever**

**The memories that I've shut in in the depths of my chest are illusions**

**The morning sun only shines in your room- a clock that remains broken**

**Slowly, you'll start moving with your hands**

**I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I'll sing please don't you cry **

**You never be lonely angel **

**I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I wish your happiness **

**forever...**

**Please don't be disappearing, okay? Never again- The dream, the dream in my chest**

**I want to envelope and protect your everything forever**

**Please don't be disappearing, okay? Never again- the white angel in my arms**

**I want to envelope and protect your everything forever, forever**

**Please show me your smile again, at this place, at this place in front of me. Call me selfish and be spoiled some more to this chest of mine**

After the song Ryoma went back to the dressing room only to find Mai alone.

"Ara…Ryoma-san you can't change yet there is an autograph signing later…" Mai said to her… "This is sooo annoying…" Ryoma noticed Mai is not really annoyed at short skirts. Now it's time for girl talk. "Mai-san are you not irritated at short skirts…and stupid guys who always stare at them." Ryoma asked her Mai was sweat dropped.

"Not really not all guys stare at short skirts… why don't you like short skirts? Are you abnormal or something…" Mai know that she sounds obnoxious but Ryoma didn't really care… "Because they are short…that's why I hate them…" Ryoma said in a half bored tone. Mai know that this conversation will go to nothing. She called Ryoma and they went into the place where the autograph signing will be held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sugoi! That was great! Nya! Eiji exclaimed! "That's good Ne! Tezuka…" Fuji asked their captain. "Ah Hai…" Tezuka was speechless of Fuji's question.

"I want her autograph!" Momo exclaimed. "Me too!" Eiji skipped like a cat. The two of them went into the autograph signing together with the other regulars.

"Wow it's a long queue!" Momo exclaimed… "Misaki is so popular Nya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After almost one hour of waiting patiently the regulars turn came.

"Ryoma-san goodluck the next batch of people will be the last one…and your free from that skirt." Yuki said before she went out to call the next people. "At last!" Ryoma muttered

"Konnichiwa…" It was Oishi and the rest of the team followed. Ryoma gulped to see the Seigaku regulars. She felt horrible that they also went to get an autograph.

"Uhmmm… Hello…" Misaki smiled at them. The Seigaku regulars think that she is so cute…The all blushed and said "Kawaii…" On the other hand Ryoma was thinking that what she is doing right now is so disgusting!

"Misaki-chan Kawaii Nya!" Eiji went to have a closer look at her. "We are all your fans and could we please have your autograph." Oishi talked to her in a gentle manner. "_Oishi-senpai is a real gentleman…"_ (Let's just say that they introduced their names…)

"Sure…" She began signing autographs…

"How about Ochibi…should we also get an autograph for him…" Misaki gulped when she hear her "real" name.

"Eh Echizen it's his fault.that he didn't go with us." Momo said in a weird tone. "Maybe we should also get an autograph for Echizen…." Oishi said to them. "Ano Misaki-chan could you also please give an autograph for our friend…"

"Okay…" Misaki continued to write those autographs…She felt crazy when she is writing herself an autograph. Maybe this time she is thinking how to know what they thinks about the real her.

"Anou can I call you senpai-tachi…" She smiled innocently and ask…

"Sure!" All of them said in unison except Tezuka. Misaki noticed Tezuka but she just think that Fuji-senpai dragged him to join.

"Anou…what is the name of your friend again…" Misaki asked.

"It's Echizen Ryoma…"

"Is he also playing tennis like you guys…" Misaki asked them.

"Nya How did you know we play tennis are you a fortune teller? Nya? Ryoma became nervous.

"Fshhhhuuu Senpai she saw our bags…" Ryoma felt relief it's all thanks to Kaidoh.

"Ah Sou Ka … Misaki-chan do you also play tennis…" Fuji asked

"Me…Ah…Yes I do…" Misaki smiled.

"Ah we are the segulars from Seigaku Tennis Club…You can visit our school sometimes…" Oishi tried to invite her…

"Ah okay if I have a free time…Eh…By the way I heard you have a freshman regular…" Misaki smiled mischievously.

"Ah yes but he is not here…" Fuji said

"Where is he?"

"He didn't go with us?" Kawamura said

"Eh why?"

"We don't know…" Inui said

"Is he really good…"

"Yes but he is so cocky!" Momo exclaimed… A vein popped out of Ryoma's head.

"Ochibi is so immature!" Another vein popped

"Eiji we should not tell things like that about Echizen…"

"But it's true…Ochibi is so immature he always say Mada Mada Dane even to his senpais!"

"He is so anti-social, cocky and immature…" Another vein popped…

"How ungrateful…" Ryoma said to herself She can't believe that Momo and Kikumaru says those things.

"Uhmmm… looks like we have to go now Misaki-chan see you sometime…" Fuji said and all of them waved a final goodbye… Tezuka just nodded at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Ryoma-chan you can change now…"Yuki was stunned to see her burning with anger…

"Eh what happened Ryoma-chan…" Yuki asked… "Nee-chan, I think we should go out first…" Mai dragged her sister.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asked… "Well those guys a while back are the Seigaku regulars…Maybe they did something that annoyed her."

"I'm so glad you tell me… before it's too late… Misaki-chan is so scary when angry…" Yuki gave a chibi look Mai was sweatdropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those guys! I can't believe how foolish they are…someday I'll get them…I'll definitely kill them!" Ryoma muttered to herself.

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minna Thanks for the review. I still got some new announcements.

It seems that I can't find the lyrics of the other songs that's why I used the English Translation of Ameagari No Tenshi.

Tha name MAI SASAKI is from the story Huffle Puffle Love… I just adopted it..

Yuki Sasaki is Ryoma's manager… and the older sister of Mai….

Mai is also studying in Seigaku but they are not in the same class that's why Ryoma don't know her.


	3. Scary Misaki and Seigaku's love Letters

**Hello Minna… I have daily updates… but too bad the next chappie will be delayed because of school. I have lots of things to finish.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… PLS CHECK THE POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR THE PAIRINGS…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh Senpai-tachi sugoi Ne!" Horio exclaimed when he saw the autograph of Misaki Takeuchi.

"It's true senpai-tachi…" Kachirou complemented his senpais

On the other hand, Ryoma was mentally cursing her self… "Damn those guys…I can't believe it… I want to get revenge…" Ryoma entered the tennis courts and saw Horio blabbering about how their senpais got the autograph of Misaki Takeuchi.

"Oi Echizen see this!" Horio showed her the autograph.

"Senpai-tachi got these yesterday… they also got one for you!"

"You can have it!" Ryoma leave Horio dumbstruck …

"Eh Ryoma-kun Why don't you want the autograph…" Kachirou asked her.

"Cause I don't like…" Ryoma gave him a bored look and went where his senpai-tachi are…

"Echizen… Where did you go yesterday?" Momo asked him with a headlock.

"Ittai! Momo-senpai… You can keep that stupid autograph of yours!" Ryoma gave him a death glare.

"This is new data! Echizen is so mad…" Inui began to scribble notes.

"Maybe he is having the time of the month…" Fuji said. Kaidoh blushed he was surprised that Fuji said that.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma stuttered. He was also surprised.

"Just Kidding…" Fuji smiled. "Fuji that is not a good joke…Echizen seems to be irritated…Are you okay Echizen?" Oishi asked with concern.

"Yes senpai…" Ryoma said in a bored tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice started. The regulars are having rallies as practice for the upcoming games. Practices begin to be serious because of the matches. While practicing Kikumaru and Momo have a conversation.

"Ne senpai! Misaki is really cute!" Momo exclaimed. They caught Ryoma's attention who is having a rally with Fuji.

"Yeah she is cute but there is something not good about her… Nya!" Eiji said while smiling mischievously. "What is that something senpai?" Momo asked.

"She has no sex appeal…cause her chest is so flat…" Momo and Kikumaru laughed. Ryoma was now angry so angry that she could kill…

"No sex appeal…ha…flatchested brat…" Ryoma muttered to herself. When a yellow tennis ball flew into her direction she hit it into Eiji and Momo's direction…Who were very surprised in the commotion.

"Nya Ochibi! Why did you do that…" Kikumaru exclaimed madly.

"…"

"Echizen has no respect for his senpais." Momo butted

"…" Without any response Ryoma began walking away. This capture Tezuka's attention.

"Echizen its still practice time…" Tezuka confronted her.

"…" Ryoma is so mad…. She can't even talk.

"Echizen Do you want to run laps…" Tezuka said in a more scary tone. The non-regulars are beginning to whisper how scary Tezuka and how stubborn Ryoma is.

"…"

"Echizen…" Tezuka said in an exasperated tone.

"Mind your own business! And all of you SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled at them. Everybody was so surprised it's just like time stopped or they saw a ghost. The regulars are so dumbstruck to move even Tezuka was surprised on what his kouhai told them. Ryoma exited the courts and get his things in the clubroom

Ryoma was so pissed off. She can't believe that she did it. She yelled at them show her real self and acted like a damn girl. "Well they deserve it!" She muttered to herself. She is on her way into the recording studio of Yuki. She started to think of things like they'll kick her out in the tennis club or remove her into the regulars. "So what! I still have my singing career and I can play tennis with out them." Ryoma said to herself. "They'll see how Misaki Takeuchi takes revenge!"

Ryoma arrived in the recording studio. Yuki is so amazed to see her that early.

"Ryoma-san, Aren't you supposed to be on tennis practice?" Yuki asked her.

"I leave early…" Ryoma said in a bored tone.

"Sou Ka… is there something new…" Yuki asked her in full curiosity.

"I leave early because those bastards are getting into my nerves… Stupid guys calling me a cocky immature brat and most of all… they said that I have no sex appeal and I'm a flat chested freak…" Ryoma said it in a tone as if that she wants to kill somebody. Yuki was sweatdropped…

"Ah What do you want to do now…" Yuki smiled at her.

"REVENGE!"

"Pardon…"

"Yuki-san are you deaf R-E-V-E-N-G-E…" She said into a much scarier tone.

"Well goodluck…I have something that can help in your… errr… revenge or whatever it is…" Yuki handed her a box full of cute stationeries.

"What are all these trash?"

"They are not trash these are called love letters… maybe you can find something INTERESTING in there…" Yuki said emphasizing the word interesting.

"Okay…Since I'm bored and I've got nothing to do maybe I'll try to read some… even if they are still considered as trash!" Ryoma said in an irritated tone. Yuki was again sweatdropped.

"Well I'll come back later…Ja…"

"Ja…Yuki-san..."

Ryoma scanned the love letters of fanmails… she find it boring there are some from Fudoumine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai…and many other schools. Ryoma didn't read those fanmails. But indeed Yuki was right something interesting caught her eye. SEIGAKU… Woah… She got love letters from her classmates. Horio even send her a love letter. She laughed at how Horio made his stupid letter. She found out another interesting set of letters and these are from the SEIGAKU REGULARS. Ryoma first opened the letter from Momoshiro.

"You are the apple of my eye and the mayonnaise on my hamburger…" Ryoma stopped reading and burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha SHIT Momo-senpai is so old fashioned! He sucks at making love letters!" Ryoma continued to laugh and read the letter of Fuji next.

"You are like a chocolate so sweet…" Ryoma was surprised that Fuji can be so sweet even if he is a sadist. The next letter was from Oishi.

"Your voice stands at the apex of the others…" Ryoma is so stunned at Oishi is so sweet. She thinks that Oishi is a real genteman. The next letter is from Kikumaru.

"Misaki-chan is so kawaii Nya… You are the sunshine of my life….Nya…." Ryoma laughed again. "LIAR Kikumaru-senpai… Holy Shit Senpais are so funny." Ryoma laughed the next letter is from Kawamura.

"You taste so delicious like how sushi does…." Ryoma also laughed she can't believe that Kawamura will write a love letter about sushi. The next letter is from Inui.

"The one who gathers data wins. I have only 2 percent on asking you to a date." Ryoma is so surprised at what Inui wrote… "Is he asking a date or pissing me off…" The next letter was from Kaidoh…

"Fssshuuu you are so beautiful, you are my inspiration, I love you…" Ryoma was also surprised she can't believe Kaidoh likes her. "Ka-Kaidoh senpai…"

The next letter was from their captain Tezuka… Ryoma was surprised to see Tezuka's letter…She opened it slowly and nervously.

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikuo…" Ryoma read it loud… "That's all…Is buchou trying to piss me… telling me not to let my guard down… Buchou also sucks just like the rest of them."

"Ryoma-san it seems that you enjoyed yourself…" Yuki saw her laughing.

"Thanks! Yuki-san you are right! These are not trash it may come handy…on my you know what…"

"Ah Hai…" Yuki was sweatdropped.

"Bye Yuki-san…"

"Uhhmmm. Ja…" Yuki was again sweat dropped..."What an agressive girl..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD:

"Oi Shoujo…Old hag told me to remind you to call her…" Nanjirou said while reading his porn mag.

"Whatever Oyaji…" She went upstairs pet Karupin changed her clothes and call Ryuzaki-sensei.

………………………………………………………………………

"Hello… Ryuzaki Residence…" A timid voice answered her call

"Hello can I speak to Ryuzaki-sensei…" Ryoma said in a bored tone…

"Ryo-ryoma-kun…ahhh wait… I'll call grandma…" Sakuno went to call her grandma. Ryoma thinks that she is so weird stuttering like that when she is present.

"Hello…" Ryuzaki Sumire greeted her.

"Why did you call Sensei…" Ryoma asked her…

"What the hell happened at practice?" Sumire asked her.

"Sorry… but they pissed me off… Those bastards called me a flat chested brat and said that I don't have sex appeal…" Ryuzaki was sweat dropped.

"Now what? do you have plans to tell them the truth… I do want to see their faces when they find out…" Ryuzaki plastered a grin. "Well I will think about it… lying to them isn't so easy…" Ryoma replied. "Just tell me and I'll help you plan." Ryoma was sweat dropped she knew that she was Nanjirou's old coach… She thinks that Nanjirou got his silliness from her. "Okay I'll just tell you sensei… I guess soon" Ryoma said in a calm tone. "Okay bye… be sure to be on practice…" Ryuzaki reminded her. "Hai…Bye…"

That night she is laughing again at those love letters. She had now plans how to get revenge on them. She plans on showing Ryuzaki-sensei those love letters. "It's going to be interesting now Karupin…" Ryoma smiled mischievously and laughed She can't wait to see their faces when they find out the truth…That moment will be priceless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END:**

**Sorry for my wrong spellings and typos. Well about the next chappie it may be delayed on update. I may update it next week because of school. I have a lot of quizzes and home works to do. Gosh! Math makes my mind nuts… **

**Please check the POLL on my profile! Pls. Read and Review!**


	4. Kaidoh's Insane

**Minna Please listen to the song Ameagari No Tenshi, There is a link on my profile. Thanks for all the reviews I hope you still review.**

**Here is the poll:**

**Tezuka: 6**

**Yukimura: 4**

**Fuji: 4**

**Atobe: 2**

**Marui: 2**

**Kirihara: 1**

**Sanada: 0**

**Kikumaru Eiji: 0**

**Saeki Kojiro: 0**

**The poll is still open so everyone please vote. TezuRyo pairing is winning, For other fans please vote now.**

**In the reviews some are asking what her real name is. Her real name is still Ryoma Echizen. Misaki Takeuchi is just a name she uses as a singer. Takeuchi is Rinko's former surname. Misaki is just a made up name to hide her identity.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT**_

**Chapter 3: Kaidoh's insane**

It was unusually silent…SILENT…Tennis practice never became this silent. Horio isn't blabbing about his two years of tennis experience. Kikumaru isn't so hyper active. Momo and Kaidoh are not arguing with each other. Oishi is worried why is their tennis practice very silent. It was because of yesterday… The tennis club members are still in the shocked state.

"This is so annoying…" Ryoma muttered to herself as she hit the balls. "I wish I saw what happened yesterday…" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled mischievously.

Morning practice ended. The courts were starting to be empty as the members of the respected team went into their own classes. Ryoma first headed to Ryuzaki-sensei's office. As she walked she noticed girls staring at her… Some are blushing. Some are whispering to other girls. Ryoma felt annoyed… "Che Fangirls…" Ryoma muttered.

Ryoma opened the sliding door and found Ryuzaki-sensei on her office table finishing some written documents.

"Ryuzaki-sensei…" Ryoma called the attention of the tennis coach. "Ah Ryoma Why are you here?" She asked and silently recalled what happened on yesterday's practice.

"I just want to show you these." Ryoma placed a bundle of pink stationeries on her desk. Those are the love letters she received.

"What are these?" Ryuzaki asked with curiosity. "Those are letters…" Ryoma began to create soft giggles.

"Eh…Are you going to ask me how to reply on these love letters?" Ryuzaki-sensei placed a mischievous smile. Ryoma blushed. "No sensei…these letters are from…" Ryoma stopped and giggle some more. "From whom?"

"Our Regular Members…" Ryoma giggled again, Ryuzaki plastered a grin. "Oh Really…" Ryuzaki-sensei said in a tone which means that she is interested. She began to scan the letters and started to read some lines. After a few minutes she burst out laughing boisterously.

"I didn't think that those guys have such poetic skills!" Ryuzaki commented… "I can't believe that even Tezuka sent you one…" Ryuzaki continued to laugh. "Are they making someone laugh?"

"I can't believe it either! Buchou will do something like that. Those guys made me roll on the floor yesterday at the studio. Senpai-tachi are so idiotic and they are so funny!" Ryoma continued to laugh.

"Do you have plans on telling them you know about your gender?" Ryuzaki asked her. "I do want to see their faces…" She continued. "I will still think about it…" Ryoma answered.

"Just tell me if you want me to help you."

"Hai Sensei…See you later!" Ryoma walked out and went towards her first class. ENGLISH. There is an English exam but for her it does not matter. She is the best in English anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LUNCH TIME:

Ryoma stayed on her favorite spot, the rooftop. She lay down and closed her eyes thinking how the hell she would tell them that she is a girl. It is not as easy as 1,2 and 3. It's not like she would just show up dressed like a girl and tell them "Oh look senpai-tachi you see I'm a girl…" Something like that is unacceptable. Ryoma was on the thinking state when a voice interrupted her.

"Ryo- Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stared at her then she blushed.

"Hn…" Ryoma is still thinking that she is a weird girl.She is a girl who does not have her own confidence. She is a girl who acts like a moron in front of her, someone who stutters when talking. She is so weird, that's what Ryoma thought. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno is holding her album… Misaki Takeuchi's Album.

"Ah That…" Ryoma pointed at the album she is holding. Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma is the first one to speak. In most times it's always her.

"Do-do you mean thi-this Ryo-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked in her timid voice.

"Hai…" Ryoma answered her. "Do you like Misaki Takeuchi?" Ryoma asked a follow up question. "Uhhmmm… Hai…" She blushed madly and stuttered. She is surprised that they had a conversation not related to tennis.

"Do you like her?" Ryoma asked again. "I like her voice and her sweet personality… I have always admired her! I also like the melody of her songs." This is the first time that Sakuno did not stutter. She was surprised that Ryoma became more sociable. "She is not really like what you think…" Ryoma accidentally said. She is not really that sweet just like others describe her. She find it hard to mingle with people. She felt pathetic.

"What Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno asked…

"Betsu Ni Ah I see." Ryoma said in a less monotonous manner. "Ryoma-kun, do you also like her songs?" Sakuno asked having the courage to do so.

"Sometimes." Ryoma answered her, she can't believe that Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter also likes her songs.

"Ryuzaki, Are you still going to stay there?" Ryoma asked her. "Ah… hai Ryoma-kun…" She instantly followed Ryoma. Sakuno was happy that Ryoma talked to her and she know more about Ryoma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TENNIS PRACTICE:

"Regulars Assemble!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted. "Today we'll be having umpphfff…" Ryuzaki-sensei started to giggle. She knew it. She can't stand to see their faces after she read those silly letters. Some lines kept on repeating themselves on her mind. The regulars found it weird that Ryuzaki-sensei is giggling.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Oishi asked her. "Nothing Oishi! Now start practicing!" She smiled mischievously at the regulars she continued giggling then she walked away. Still they are clueless.

"Oishi something weird is happening!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "What are you talking about Eiji?" Oishi asked him. "Look at Ochibi!" The regulars looked at their youngest member. They saw Ryoma giggling.

"Why are you laughing Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked the young boy…ah girl. "Be-tsu- ni-senpai!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Oi Echizen Are you Okay…" Momo touched her forehead looking for some signs of fever. Momo became more worried that these days Ryoma had been acting strange.

"Daijobu senpai…" Ryoma said in a pissing tone. She smiled the same way as Misaki Takeuchi smiles just like Ryuzaki-sensei she also giggled and walked away.

"They are so weird!" Momo exclaimed. "It is beyond my data… something is suspicious…" Inui scribbled his new data. "What is happening here?" Oishi is more worried that their coach and a regular member act strange now that the matches will start.

"I wonder if something happened?" Shy kawamura asked. "…" Tezuka is just silent. "I told you Echizen is having the time of the month…" Fuji smiled. "FUJI!!" All of them chorused except Tezuka. "Nya Fujiko that is so impossible!" Kikumaru whined. "Just kidding!" Fuji smiled AGAIN well he always does.

"Maybe it's something private?" Momoshiro butted in.

"Fshhuuu, it's obvious Baka!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Are you picking a fight Mamushi!" Momo was exasperated.

"Baka Fshhhuuu…" Kaidoh hissed. "Momo, Kaidoh 20 laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered them. Momo and Kaidoh started their laps after a few minutes, tennis practice ended.

Ryoma was last to leave the courts. Tezuka gave him another set of laps because of leaving yesterday's practice. Everybody went home including the non-regulars and freshmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLUBROOM:

Like Ryoma, Kaidoh was also the last one to leave. He had done extra laps and followed Inui's special training menu. He was finished training he went into the clubroom to change and prepare to go home.

Unfortunately, one of his coins slipped in Ryoma's half-opened bag. He opened Ryoma's bag and shocked to see a…

Ryoma entered the clubroom and saw Kaidoh holding her BRA! Yes Misaki Takeuchi's bra!

"Echizen, what the hell is this?" Kaidoh blushed while giving her the bra.

"Eh Senpai! Are you really an idiot…if you don't know! this is called a bra!" Ryoma yelled at Kaidoh.

"Fshhuuuu… I…This…mean… Why do you have something like this in your bag?" Kaidoh blushed. This is the first time Kaidoh stuttered

"Kaidoh-senpai…Are you really dense? Do you still not get it… Okay I will show you!" Ryoma removed her wig and it revealed her long hair and her true beauty.

"Mi-Misaki Takeuchi!" Kaidoh was shocked… I mean very shocked. He can't believe that his idol Misaki takeuchi is his Kouhai Ryoma Echizen.

"Senpai, Are you still in there?" Ryoma asked him.

"Echizen are you really Misaki Takeuchi?"

"You saw me didn't you? Are you blind senpai?"

"Why are you…uhmmm… cross dressing?"

"Because I want to experience a normal life. And also please keep it as a secret and Thanks for the letter senpai." She smiled, obviously a lust smile that she used to flash on her concerts. She put on her wig and leave the shocked Kaidoh.

Kaidoh was still senseless. He was so shocked and embarrassed. He can't believe that Ryoma and Misaki is the same. So he did get it all, Why Ryoma didn't go with them in the concert, in fact she was in there.

Ryoma giggled as she go home. She can still remember Kaidoh's face. She enjoyed it. Now she thinks of plans to let the others know.

END:

**THANKS MINNA… PLS. REVIEW…and vote on my poll. Please listen to the song Ameagari No Tenshi and pls. wish me luck on my quizzes...**


	5. Seigaku vs Fudoumine

**Minna… I hope you understand my laziness. I have a few things to finish and right now school is getting into my way… **

**Please Read and Review… Reviews Motivate me so much… **

**Here is the poll:**

**Tezuka: 9**

**Yukimura: 7**

**Fuji: 6**

**Atobe: 3**

**Marui: 3**

**Kirihara: 2**

**Sanada: 0**

**Kikumaru Eiji: 0**

**Saeki Kojiro: 0**

**The poll is still open so everyone please vote. TezuRyo pairing is winning, For other fans please vote now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT!**

It's already the day of the match… Seigaku will face Fudoumine.** (Sorry if I'll skip Gyokorin…I'm really in a hurry!)** Oishi is still worried that Ryoma and Ryuzaki- sensei are still acting weird. Whenever they have tennis practices those two just giggle or smile as if that they are really keeping something. He knew that Echizen is no verbose. He does not tell things about himself unless you ask. Sometimes even if you ask he will not answer.

It's already the Tokyo district preliminaries. Oishi sighed and tried to think what will happen on tomorrows match especially now that they have a new problem about Tezuka's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma arrived in the match venue. She saw Ryuzaki-sensei the other regulars, the freshmen trio and the other club members. She sighed on her schedule for today after the match she is supposed to have an interview in the magazine, she will also have a final preparation and arrange her piano and violin pieces. She can play both instruments plus her good voice. She begins to clear her mind thinking that at this time she is Ryoma Echizen the cocky tennis prince (princess) not the popular singer Misaki Takeuchi. Two personalities must be hard…

"Echizen! You are late!" Momo called to the youngest regular… He blocked Ryoma with a headlock. "Ittaissuyo Momo-senpai!" Ryoma said as she holds her head.

"Assemble!" Ryuzaki-sensei called them with her very serious face. It seems that the effect of those silly letters had already worn off… "I will now announce the line up for this match…" She cleared her throat and begins to speak again.

"Doubles 2 Fuji Kawamura pair, Doubles 1 Kikumaru Oishi pair, Singles 3 Kaidoh, Singles 2 Ryoma, and Singles 1 Tezuka! Minna Show Seigaku's Strength!" Ryuzaki shouted. "Hai!" came to the chorused reply.

"Ryoma-kun is on Singles 2 he is so great…" Kachirou said as the freshmen trio gives their compliments about Ryoma playing on singles 2.

"Echizen would surely win with the help of my…" Horio was cut off the others know that he will just blab about his two years of tennis experience.

"Shut up Horio-kun" Katsuo butted. Ryoma just rolled her eyes and went into the nearest vending machine to buy a can of ponta.

She went into the vending machine and she saw some of her fanboys… still going crazy over her songs. "Fanboys just appear everywhere…So annoying" she mumbled.

She went back to wear the Seigaku regulars are, she saw Momo holding an ipod. She sighed at the sight she guessed that the song they are listening was her song. She rolled her eyes.

"Misaki-chan is really great! She was live on that T.V program last night!" Kikumaru skipped like a cat. "She does look cute on her skirt…" Momo smiled. So that explains why Ryoma was late she had a live interview and an intermission at a T.V program and the T.V station is also a drive away from their house and she also prepared her tennis equipment for the match.

"You are right senpai-tachi I'm also inspired by her songs… her voice has a very weird impact on me…" Kachirou smiled. "Me too!" Katsuo agreed.

"I bet she likes guys with two years of tennis experience!" Horio exclaimed looking so proud at his idiotic statement. Ryoma choked at her ponta upon hearing that statement. "It's impossible Horio-kun!" Kachirou said… "yeah…" everybody agreed… "Hey don't team up on me like that!" Horio was furious

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A timid girl was walking to her left then to the right. She can't find the right way into the match.

"Hey you are from Seigaku right?" a girl asked her. "Yes" she replied. "How do you know?" Sakuno asked... "Your uniform tells me..." The girl smiled "The match of Seigaku is on that way…" She said pointing to her right. "Arigato…" Sakuno hurried.

The match started…(I will just announce the results… Sorry Minna but I will already focus on Ryoma's match this is my way to make the story progress faster… so that I can concentrate more on the pairings…)

Doubles 2 lose their match Kawamura needs to have a check up because of Ishida's hadoukyuu. Doubles 1 won as expected of the golden pair. The match for singles 3 will be post phoned for a bit Kaidoh was preparing for his image training. He began to run laps and practice. When he get back he saw Ryoma and he formed a blush… Singles 3 also won because of Kaidoh's boomerang snake… even if it's not perfect.

Ryoma was preparing for her match. She heard Kikumaru's loud chuckle… "Momo I bet it's only cup A…" Eiji chuckled again… Ryoma popped a vein she already have clues on what they are talking about… "Maybe it's smaller than cup A! I bet she uses foam to add up on her chest… it's so flat…" Momo laughed… Ryoma was very furious that she could kill again… It's so bad that she have a match and she is on bad mood… "This Ibu guy… is so unfortunate today…" Ryoma said as she turn her hat down to secure the clips.

Kaidoh can't take it anymore; he can't bear to see that his crush is on a pathetic state. He saw Ryoma's death glares to the two… He approached the two, Momo and Eiji… "Fssshhhhhuuu what do you think will happen if Misaki-chan hears all of those silliness?" Kaidoh sent a glare to them…

"Oi Mamushi what are you talking about…" Momo asked… "It's impossible Nya ne Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Don't worry Kaidoh-senpai Misaki will surely kill them WHEN THE RIGHT TIME COMES…" Ryoma emphasized those words… and smiled mischievously. "Fshhuuuuuu Uh Oh…" Kaidoh muttered having so much pity on those two.

"What are you talking about Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked curiously. "Yeah Echizen what's with you anyway…" Momo also asked.

"You'll see soon senpai-tachi…" Ryoma smiled at Kaidoh… Kaidoh formed a blush. Ryoma went into the court. Kaidoh went to his seat. Kikumaru saw Kaidoh's blush.

"Nya Momo don't you think that Ochibi is gay?" Kikumaru asked in panic… "Eh what are you talking about senpai?" Momo asked…

"Don't you get it Momo… Ochibi is acting like gay… all those smiles, giggling stuffs and blushes!" Kikumaru exclaimed… "Don't tell me that Mamushi and Ochibi has a relationship!" Momo also exclaimed. "It's forbidden… we have to look for signs!"

At last its singles 2… Ryoma entered the court and saw her opponent Ibu Shinji… Ryoma did the twist serve. This shocked the audience and Fudoumine team. Next Shinji did his kick serve… It is somewhat similar to the twist serve. At last Shinji showed his spot… By continuously alternating between topspin and slice shots, Shinji can cause his opponent's muscles to continuously contract and freeze up for an instant, stopping them from returning a shot. This caused Ryoma's racket to snap and injure his eye.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno approached her… and handed her ribbon. "Get off the court the match is still ongoing…" Ryoma said in a monotonous manner… "Demo Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was forming tears on her eyes… "Sakuno… go back…" Ryuzaki-sensei ordered her grand daughter… Sakuno don't have any choice she went out the courts waiting on what will happen.

"The bleeding isn't stopping…" Oishi said as he treats Ryoma's injury. "This racket can't be used… Echizen I'll put it in your bag…" Momo said… "Momo-senpai… please bring out my spare racket.."

The umpire approached them… "Echizen-kun I will only allow you to play if the bleeding stops…" Ryoma stood up and wiped her eye with the sleeve of her jersey… "There it already stopped..." She said. Her stubborn side attacks again…

"This girl is stubborn just like her father…" Ryuzaki- sensei said… "Ryoma come here…" She said and begin to treat Ryoma's eye with a patch… With Sumire's powers the bleeding stopped. "Ah it stopped…" Ryoma said monotonously… "It will only last for 15 minutes…" She said…

"Echizen…" Momo handed her racket… Oishi tried to stop them but Tezuka agreed only for 10 minutes "after 10 minutes forfeit…" He said in a cold manner.

"Sorry for making you wait…" Ryoma said with a smirk. "I'll get that attitude out of you…" Shinji continued to mumble… "Hey I don't want to disturb you while you are talking to yourself but can you please hurry up and serve." She said with a smirk

Shinji served the yellow tennis ball… (SHORTCUT AGAIN) The match ended Ryoma won… with her twist serve tornado… (It's also the shot used in the ova… A survival in the mountain… I forgot the complete title…) They first went into the hospital for a check up and went to Kawamura's sushi shop…

"Echizen… What do you want? This sushi shop is our family's business… order what you like…" Kawamura said… Ryoma was speechless.

"Echizen how's your eye…" Mama Oishi asked… "No need to worry senpai the doctor said it will heal after a few days." She said in a monotonous voice.

She stood up and sat beside Kaidoh…This captured Kikumaru and Momo's attention.

"Arigato again Senpai…" She started… "Fshhuuuu betsu ni…" She smile and he blushed…

"Nyah Momo see I'm right!" Kikumaru said to the spiky haired guy… "Yeah… they act awkward…" Momo said in a sarcastic manner. They both ended into the same conclusion. "OCHIBI/ECHIZEN IS GAY!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma walked into Yuki-san's studio to finish what she started about her musical pieces… She called Yuki to cancel the interview for the magazine and due to lack of time.

"Ara… Ryoma-san what happened…" Yuki asked her… "Tennis match…" She answered bluntly. Yuki was sweat dropped…

**END! Sorry if it's a rushed chappie… Sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling… **


	6. The Great Discovery! Part 1

**Minna, I updated again... Thanks for the reviews... By the way I decided to make it as a TezuRyo fic... Tezuka won in the poll... but don't worry There will be a love square between Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura and Ryoma. There are also some minor Ryo pairings. **

**There is another song of Minagawa Junko... entitled as Travel in Mind... She has a co-singer on this song... Nakahara Mai...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

"_Echizen, be Seigaku's pillar of support…"_ Ryoma recalled what happened after their match in Fudoumine Tezuka asked her to have an unofficial match. Their captain believes that she should discover her own tennis.

"Be Seigaku's pillar of support…" She muttered as she laid on her bed with Karupin at her right side… She recalled her match with Tezuka after a few minutes she blushed… "What am I thinking…?" She slapped her forehead. She begins to feel something different ever since that match with Tezuka,like blushing madly she don't know why it is the first time that she felt like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seigaku Tennis Club:

"Where is Echizen?" Momo asked the freshmen trio. "I don't know senpai…" Horio said in an annoyed tone.

"Nya Momo… Ochibi is not around." Eiji said. "Yes Kikumaru-senpai… Isn't it weird not to see him around…" Momo said. Ryuzaki-sensei entered the courts. "We can't lose on tomorrow's match against St. Rudolph!" Ryuzaki announced… "Hai…" they all replied in chorus.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Where is Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. "Sick…" She replied… "How about Tezuka? Nya?"

"Sick…" She said again… "Something is fishy, Nya… Only one knows the truth…" They all look at Oishi… "huh?" Oishi was clueless.

"Maybe he and buchou got a date!" Momo exclaimed... "First Kaidoh now buchou! Ochibi is REALLY a gay!" Kikumaru cried in Panic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma looked at her cellphone waiting for Mai. She sighed for missing tennis practice and tomorrow there will be a match.

"Ryoma-san!" Mai called her attention. Ryoma looked at her. Mai stared at her confused. "Why are you wearing that? I thought that you don't like skirts… Geez I thought I will be meeting a boy… um cross dresser… I guess I'm wrong…" Ryoma was sweat dropped. "Che… Just thank me for treating you…" Ryoma smirked. Mai found it weird that Ryoma went out as Misaki Takeuchi. She wore shades to cover her identity. She is wearing a cute pink dress with puff sleeves. She looks so adorable.

They went in the hamburger shop that she and Momo always go. The venue of their eating contest. Since she is a girl and she is not tired of tennis practice she only ordered a regular cheese burger with fries and a can of Ponta, the same as Mai.

"Why did you call me?" Mai asked her. "Nothing, I just want to hang out with a girl today..." She said while eating her burger. "It's so unusual, you usually go to a street tennis court to practice... Hey don't tell me you like somebody already and now you want to be your real self!" Ryoma choked at her ponta, an image of Tezuka suddenly popped in her mind. She blushed... and her heart start to beat fast... "Che!" She turned away to another direction. "How Kawaii Love is so nice..." Mai smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikumaru and Momo prepared to go into the hamburger shop... Of course it is senpai's treat. Unluckily Kikumaru's wallet will be anorexic again he thanked Kami-sama that Echizen is not with them. His wallet will be dead. As they enter and order they saw a glimpse of a girl with raven hair and wearing a dress with puff sleeves and wearing shades. They immedietly recalled and remembered that she is Misaki Takeuchi... They both approached her.

"Misaki-chan is also here Nya!" Kikumaru said. The two girls stared at them. "Ssssshhhh Kikumaru-senpai be silent other people will stare!" Momo said to his senpai... "Nya! Okay... Misaki-chan Do you still remember us?" Kikumaru asked her in a more silent tone. Ryoma was really furious. "So they are the ones she wants to avoid... " Mai muttered she was sweat dropped.

"Hai you are Kikumaru and Momo from Seigaku..." Ryoma said with a smile. (her lust smile again...) "She remembered us not like Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed a vein popped at Ryoma's head... "You are right senpai! Echizen is so forgetful!" Momo agreed... "It's true..." Mai muttered...

"Who is she?" Momo asked. "Me, I'm Mai Sasaki... I also study in Seigaku a first year at the drama club!" Mai amiled at them. "Heh you are also from Seigaku! and also a freshmen Maybe she knows Ochibi..." Kikumaru said in his hyper active voice. "Yeah I know him he is the only first year regular member in the tennis club..."

"You are right!" Kikumaru exclaimed. Ryoma just rolled her eyes... "By the way how did you became friends with Misaki-chan?" Momo asked her. "Me and Misaki, actually my older sister is her manager, so I get to know more about her."

"Misaki-chan is not anti-social like Echizen!" Momo said in a pissing tone. "Hontou Hontou!" Kikumaru agreed. Mai was again sweat dropped. "Yeah Speaking of Ochibi! We have problem about him!" Kikumaru said in a low tone. "Is it really alright senpai?" Momo asked him. "Sure Maybe they can help..." Kikumaru exclaimed.

"What is this problem?" Ryoma asked furiously. "Ochibi acts like a gay!" Mai and Ryoma choked at their ponta drinks. "W-Why d-do you say so?" Ryoma said in a scary tone... They didn't even notice that she is already mad. "This is bad!" Mai muttered.

"We feel like Echizen is seducing our team mates!" Momo exclaimed. "Maybe that's why he is not interested at girls, first Kaidoh and now Tezuka..." Kikumaru exclaimed. "He and Buchou were missing on yesterday's practice, they are not the type to miss practices. Maybe they had a date! or maybe something... in private! so what do you think will we do Misaki-chan?" Momo said.

"JUST LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS!!" Misaki almost yelled at them... "Ha-hai!" They both replied. Ryoma smiled mischievously. "I also have a problem..." Ryoma said.

"My senpais are calling me a flat chested freak and a girl with no sex appeal!" A pang of guilt snapped on Momo and Eiji... "When I see those guys I will punish them Nya!" Kikumaru said in a funny way. "Yeah I will punch them until they can't move!" Momo also said his reaction. Ryoma smiled at their reactions. Before she can do anything like hit them in the head Mai grabbed her. "Sorry we've to go!" She waved a final goodbye to them while dragging Ryoma along. Momo and Eiji are sweat dropped.

"Why did you do that?" Ryoma asked her in an irritated tone. "I just saved you... If I didn't drag you on time maybe your patience will wore off or you can do something unexpected!" Mai lectured her. "Che!" Ryoma pouted.

"Mai I decided to tell them on tomorrow's match, can you lend me a skirt?" Ryoma said in a calm manner. "WHAT! You decided to tell them already... Okay let's go to my house and I'll lend you one..." Mai was on an excited mood.

They went to her house and they searched in her cabinet. "This one looks good on you!" Mai said to her. "It's too short!" Ryoma complained. "You want to torture them don't you! Your beauty can torture them already..."

"Is that true?" Ryoma asked. "Yes I read it on manga and novels... I want a picture to keep their funny faces..." Mai giggled. "Maybe another picture in my scrap book will be so good and this moment will be memorable." Ryoma smiled mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Ryoma called Ryuzaki-sensei about her plans, she was so excited to see their faces if they know that he is a girl. Ryoma also asked her to bring a camera to take a photo of the great discovery. Ryuzaki-sensei instantly agreed she said that she'll have multiple copies of the photo. Finally the day arrives.

"Where is that Echizen again?" An irritated Momo asked. "Nya Ochibi is late again..." Kikumaru whined. "Ryoma-sama is so cool!" Tomo was on fangirl mode again.. "Tomo-chan" Sakuno was sweat dropped. "Is there a problem?" Inoue asked them. "Ryoma-kun is still not here..." Kachirou said. "The matches will start soon..." Shiba said "What's taking so long... I can't wait already!" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled mischievously.

"Senpai-tachi look!" Horio pointed at the Fudoumine team approaching them. The others looked at the direction Horio was pointing. The two captains stepped forward. "You are facing St. Rudolph." Tachibana said in a monotonous manner. "You are against hyoutei..." They shaked hands.

"Where is the brat I don't see him anywhere did he plan to forfeit, I want a rematch... Is his eye okay now." Shinji continued to mumble.

Ryoma was wearing her Seigaku Regular's Jersey but instead of her black cargo pants, she is wearing a skirt. The one that Mai lend to her. She tied her hair backwards and she is not wearing her cap. Maybe she'll wear it later. She went into where the regulars are. She felt nervous especially when she saw Tezuka. She blushed and heart starts to beat fast again. "Ryoma concentrate!" She said to herself. She silently approached behind them.

"Hey I didn't know that Seigaku has a very cute manager!" kamio exclaimed. "Are you talking about Ryuzaki-san or Osakada-san they are not our managers." Oishi said. Ryuzaki-sensei looked behind and prepared her camera.

"Not them look behind you..." Kamio said. They all looked behind them. They saw a girl wearing a regular jersey the same as what they are wearing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" They all asked her. Ryoma smiled she knows that she will enjoy this.

**Please review minna, we are now in the revealing part. I'll keep on updating. **


	7. The Great Discovery! Part 2

**Sorry for my shortcuts minna... Thanks for all those reviews... The title of the song is Heart, another song of Minagawa Junko. Sorry for my late update.**

**Do you think that I need a beta reader? What do you think? If anybody is willing to be my beta reader... please reply...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT... **

_Recap:_

_Ryoma was wearing her Seigaku Regular's Jersey but instead of her black cargo pants, she is wearing a skirt. The one that Mai lend to her. She tied her hair backwards and she is not wearing her cap. Maybe she'll wear it later. She went into where the regulars are. She felt nervous especially when she saw Tezuka. She blushed and heart starts to beat fast again. "Ryoma concentrate!" She said to herself. She silently approached behind them._

_"Hey I didn't know that Seigaku has a very cute manager!" kamio exclaimed. "Are you talking about Ryuzaki-san or Osakada-san they are not our managers." Oishi said. Ryuzaki-sensei looked behind and prepared her camera._

_"Not them look behind you..." Kamio said. They all looked behind them. They saw a girl wearing a regular jersey the same as what they are wearing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" They all asked her. Ryoma smiled she knows that she will enjoy this._

_End of Recap:_

Ryoma sighed as suspicious eyes stared at her. She knows that this will shock everyone but she can't take it anymore. Kikumaru and Momo are getting into her nerves. She managed to think and stabilize herself to act like Misaki Takeuchi. The sweet and innocent girl.

"Hey!" Ryoma tried her best to greet them...in her girly voice... "Aren't you Misaki-chan?" Oishi was the first one who approached her. "Ah,Hai." Ryoma smiled.

"Why is there a popular singer in here?" Kamio asked. "Who knows Nya! Maybe Misaki-chan wants to see us Nya Momo!" Kikumaru jumped up and down. "Sou Ka Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo agreed. "Sneaky Bastards." Ryoma muttered.

"Seigaku is lucky, a cute girl is on the side of their team maybe it is their secret, a lucky charm maybe I'll find girls to be on our team." Shinji continued to mumble

"This is a nice topic Inoue-senpai!" Shiba exclaimed. "This is unbelievable..." Inoue agreed.

"Impossible! Is she really Misaki Takeuchi! She is more prettier on personal than on T.V!" Horio exclaimed.

"I also can't believe it!" Kachirou and Katsuo bothe exclaimed.

"Mi- Misaki T-takeuchi!" Sakuno stuttered because of amazement. "Even if she is famous don't even try to hit on my RYOMA-SAMA!!" Tomoka squealed in fangirl mode. Everybody heard her.

"Yeah Speaking of Echizen, He is not here yet." Oishi began to be in panic mode. "Nya, Ochibi has gone missing again! how immature!" A vein popped on Ryoma's head.

"Kikumaru-senpai goodluck." She muttered and threw a dangerous glare at her senpai. "Saa Echizen is late again." Fuji said.

"There is 98 percent that he overslept." Inui stared at his data.

"Now I will announce the line up for this match!" Ryuzaki-sensei announced. "Ryuzaki-sensei, Echizen isn't here yet you can't announce the line up." Ryoma and Ryuzaki-sensei smiled mischievously.

"Don't you still get it?" Ryuzaki-sensei almost yelled at them. "Get what?" All of them asked in confusion.

"RYOMA IS MI..." She was cut off. "Ah Ryuzaki-sensei I will show them." Misaki smiled, Ryuzaki-sensei prepared her camera. She went and opened her tennis bag. She bring out a red racket and a white baseball cap.

All of them are still clueless. She put the cap on her head, she pointed the racket at the Seigaku regulars and Fudoumine regulars... including the F3, Sakuno, Tomoka, Shiba and Inoue. "MADA MADA DANE MINNA!" She said in her Ryoma voice. Everybody was jaw dropped.

"OCHIBI/ECHIZEN IS A GIRL!!" They all shouted in a panic state. "CLICK!" A sound of a camera was heard. Ryuzaki just caught everyones reaction. She giggled, just like when Kaidoh knew the truth. everyone are shocked, really shocked. "Impossible Nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Yeah Impossible so impossible!" Momo agreed. "Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai both of you are MADA MADA DANE!" She smiled obviously the smile she gave is the same as her lust smile, but it means that she is furious.

"It's beyond my data!" Inui exclaimed in horror. "Saa Unbelievable!" Fuji said with his eyes opened. Even if Tezuka didn't show any reaction, he was surprised.

"Impossible! Echizen is my crush!" Horio was dumbstrucked Kachirou and Katsuo are sweat dropped. "R-ryoma-kun is Mi-Misaki-chan!" Sakuno was shocked she can't believe that her crush is a girl. Tomoka fainted... She can't believe it.

"Seigaku's freshman prodigy is a girl?" Tachibana was also shocked. "Isn't it prohibited?" Shiba asked Inoue.

"No I heard that there is an old rule allowing girls to play in a boy's team..." Inoue is also shocked that the son... ahem daughter of the Samurai legend was a popular singer.

Ryoma went near Kikumaru and Momo."It's pay back time!" Ryoma muttered to herself. "Ne senpai-tachi..." Ryoma smiled at them.

"Ah... O-ochibi..." Kikumaru stuttered... "E-echizen..." Momo also stuttered they both remembered what they did.

"Ochibi Ah... GOMENASAI OCHIBI PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" Eiji whailed. "Me too Echizen!" Momo whined.

"FORGIVE Do you think I'm okay after both of you talked badly about me! traitors!" Everybody were confused. "Both of you are so disgusting! Talking about boobs, sex appeals and bra sizes... BOTH OF YOU!! Are mere excuses of a human being! GET IT! You losers! A TOTAL FAILURE!! YOU TWO ARE THE PRODUCTS OF FAILURE!!" Ryoma can't take it anymore. "YOU EVEN CALLED ME IMMATURE AND MOST OF ALL GAY!! SHITS!! DAMN BASTARDS!!" Kikumaru and Momo are so scared. Who knows that girls are this scary? "Che!" She turned away...

"By the way,Senpai-tachi. Thanks for all those love letters, I REALLY ENJOYED READING THEM! just like reading a gag manga!" She giggled. Everybody was dumbstrucked.

"ECHIZEN/OCHIBI!!"

"It's your fault, you let your poetic sides to posses you." She smirked. "Senpai-tachi do you want me to show everyone those stupid letters?" Everybody except Tezuka showed a sign of disapproval, well he only wrote 4 words, ding dong BLACKMAIL TIME!

"Nya Ochibi who is the first one who know that you are a girl?" Kikumaru asked."Kaidoh-senpai." Kaidoh blushed. "Eh Mamushi knows!" Momo exclaimed.

"So that's why Mamushi blushes a lot! Mamushi is in love!" Momo said in a sing song voice.

"Fssshhhuuu Baka peach!" Kaidoh hissed. "Momo, Kaidoh do you want to run laps?" Tezuka warned them. "Ah No buchou!" They both replied in unison.

"Now I will announce the line up!" Ryuzaki-sensei announced, now that everybody became more calm. "Doubles 2 Momoshiro Kaidoh pair, Doubles 1 Kikumaru Oishi pair, Singles 3 Echizen Ryoma, Singles 2 Fuji Syuusuke, Singles 1 Kunimitsu Tezuka." Ryuzaki-sensei finished on announcing. Everybody are now in the spirit to win the matches except for Kikumaru and Momo who still feel guilty about Ryoma.

"T-tomo-chan." Sakuno stuttered. "Sakuno, so it's all a dream Haha! Ryoma-sama is not a girl!" Tomo laughed.

"Iie Tomo-chan it's true, Ryoma-kun is a girl." Sakuno said in a sad tone. "Impossible! but I will still support Ryoma-sama!" Tomo was again on her fangirl mode, Sakuno was sweat dropped.

**(SORRY FOR MY SHORT CUTS!) **

**Doubles 2 won, Unfortunately Doubles 1 lose.**

"We almost lose in Doubles 1..." Mizuki said in an angry manner. "Mizuki-san Where is this Echizen Ryoma, I don't see him anywhere?" Yuuta asked in an irritated manner. Ryoma entered the courts. "I am Ryoma... " She said and smiled at Yuuta... Yuuta blushed. "What the you are a girl!" Yuuta was shocked... "Yeah so what's the problem?" She smirked... "Ne you are Fuji-senpai's younger brother?" She smiled again... "So what?" Yuuta answered really irritated... "I wonder who is stronger?" generally she is provoking her opponent.

The match started... Ryoma used a left handed twist serve. Yuuta used his twist spin shot. Ryoma countered it with a new move the drive B.

The match finished. Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma knows that the twist spinshot has some bad effects on Yuuta... Now Fuji wants revenge!

Fuji won in the end, even if at first it looks like Mizuki is the one leading... But the tensai would never let nyone beat him.

**(SORRY FOR MY LAME SHORTCUTS!) sweatdrops!**

"Ryoma, Are you still going to go into Yuki's studio?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked her. "Hai." She answered. "Why don't you accompany her Tezuka?" Ryuzaki-sensei said in a pleasing manner. Tezuka nodded.

"No need buchou I can go there myself..." She said in a fast manner. "Ryoma you are a girl and not in the crossdressing state, to make sure that you are safe I want Tezuka to be with you..." In the end Ryoma gave up. "Hai."

"Ochibi will..." Kikumaru was cut off.

"Kikumaru and Momo 300 laps on tomorrow's practice." Tezuka said in a monotonous way.Momo and Kikumaru are jaw dropped. Ryoma giggled. 300 laps would be fine as her revenge. She can't believe it! isn't it called a date when a boy and a girl goes out together. "DATE!" Ryoma was on panic mode.

Ryoma blushed she can't believe that she is alone with Tezuka. Her heart is beating so fast. Silence... They walked in SILENCE Ryoma is thinking on how to start a conversation.

"Echizen..." Tezuka started. "Ah hai?" Ryoma asked with her heart beating soo fast.

"You did well today." He said in a monotonous manner. "Arigato Buchou." She smiled this time a true smile not a lust smile. They arrived on Yuiki-san's studio.

"Ryoma-san, Who is this guy with you?" Yuki asked. "He is my buchou Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Sou ka! Please go now in the dressing room your things are already prepared." Yuki went ahead. "Buchou thanks for dropping me here." Ryoma said in a more gentle manner.

"I will wait till you finish." She blushed.

"What?" Ryoma asked curiously. "I will wait, I want to make sure that you go home safe." Tezuka mentally cursed himself.

"Buchou is so sweet, What am I talking about, since when did I think that buchou is sweet?" Ryoma mentally asked herself. She blushed.

Ryoma went into the dressing room, she changed into a very cute dress. She entered the recording room.

"Ryoma-san! Your boyfriend is so handsome!" Yuki exclaimed. "Shut up Yuki-san he is not my boyfriend!" Ryoma blushed madly. Ryoma started to sing.

HEART

Me wo tojite omoi dasu

Hitoritte mayou toki wa

Yume no naka anata

no te ni hikare Tadoritsu ii ta

kono you no subete ne ai to yume

onaji no koto ni mukatteru

kono sora no mukou ni wa

kitto watashi no michi ga aru

aruiteyuku itsumo hika

dare yori mo yasashiku.

Waraeru you ni nareru made wa

Mima wo oteite hoshii.

Ima naraba wakaru koto

Takusen ari sugite

Itsu ta ate anata

no yasashi sa ni tsutsumareteta

kono you ni umareti kitto koto wo

kokoro no ga kiseki to omou

ano sora no mukou ni wa

kitto watashi no yume ga aru

aruiteyuku itsumo hika

dare yori mo suna no hi

waraeru you ni natta naraba

arigato mono kotoba wo

anata ga oshiete kureta

yuugira iou hito

kokoro no chizu ushi na watsuni

dakishimete iru…

aruiteyuku itsumo hinika

dare yori mo yasashiku.

Waraeru you ni nareru made

Mima wo oteite hoshii

"Her voice is so good." Tezuka said in a monotonous way. He can't believe that the cocky tennis player is a popular singer. Ryoma was finished in her recording. Yuki-san pleaded her not to change her dress because it's cute, for the first time Ryoma didn't react. She went out and talked to Tezuka.

"A-ano buchou, Sorry for taking too long." She said in a gentle manner. Who knew that Echizen is this sweet?

"Ah,it's okay." Tezuka walked out. Ryoma instantly followed. She looked at Tezuka's stoic face and she smiled.

Ryoma and Tezuka arrived in the Echizen residence.

"Arigato for walking me home buchou." Ryoma bowed down. "Ah hai." Tezuka replied. Ryoma went inside. Tezuka discovered that Ryoma isn't really a cocky brat somehow she is special.

**OWARI...**

**PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! The more reviews the sooner the update... Sorry for this rushed chappie! The author will be more motivated! Please click on the purple button.**


	8. Misaki's Day Off!

**Sorry for the late update Minna. Our exams just finished and my mind was really in the 'confused state' I just made this chapter while waiting for my classmates to finish our exams. This chappie is a product of boredom and laziness.**

**I really apologize for having shortcuts, grammar and spelling errors. I'll try to lessen them. I'm sorry for making Tezuka OOC it's my first time to try this pairing I'm not really used to it. **

**Thanks to all reviewers those reviews motivated me so much.**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own POT**

**Chapter 8: Misaki's Day Off**

"Mada Mada Dane!" Ryoma said as she pointed her crimson red tennis racket towards her opponent, while the other club members just stared at her. She walked off the court while drinking her can of Ponta. She noticed fanboys sneaking behind her, but she didn't mind them.

_'Fanboys' _She muttered.

Tennis practice became uncomfortable these days, the club members suddenly became gentle to her. Kikumaru and Momo were not that active. She even saw the freshmen trio staring at her. It can't be helped...

They were still embarassed of the 'revealing part'

Rumours were really fast, just the day after their match at St. Rudolph fanboys and fangirls are chasing her around bombarding her with annoying questions such as "Why did you crossdressed as a boy?" or Why did you suddenly decided to reveal your identity?" These questions really pissed her off.

_'If only looks can kill!' _Ryoma said in her mind while sending death glares.

The school administration already enforced new rules, anybody who disobeyed the rules will be subjected to a major offence. The rules really helped, fanboys and fangirls stopped bombarding her with questions although some were still asking for an autograph and a photo. Her locker and desk were always full of flowers, chocolates and love letters. The tennis club gained a higher popularity. Supporters also increased. Osakada's fanclub accomodated more people, and now more people are watching tennis practices.

Ryoma was not used in this kind of treatment when she is not on stage. The school still allowed her to wear the boy's uniform and still be a member of the Boy's tennis club all thanks to Yuki's convincing powers.

Love Confessions can't be avoided, being a popular singer and a tennis prodigy, it can't be helped.

**x0x0x0x0x0**

"School is a Hell!" Ryoma said loudly and closed the door in an obnoxious manner. She entered Yuki's studio but instead of her manager she saw Mai.

"Ara... Ryoma-san, I didn't know you have a schedule for today with nee-chan, I bet she forgot, she left a while ago she said that she'll meet somebody." Mai was stunned to see her. She watched Ryoma's annoyed face.

_'Poor Ryoma-san Fans are annoying...'_ Mai was sweatdropped.

Ryoma took a seat in the east corner of the room, she lay down and closed her eyes, trying to release the stress she had lately.

_'I guess it's the wrong choice to tell them' _She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Maybe it really was.

But she knew that she'll just deceive them, and she had more freedom.

Someday she know that she can show her real self not Misaki the sweet singer nor Ryoma the cold tennis prodigy but herself no boundaries.

Ryoma was bored, it was almost an hour since she arrived in the studio and yet Yuki is not showing up. She didn't have anything to do. Tennis? Mai went out to buy something which she classifies as 'girl thing.'

She just had two hours of bloody annoying tennis practice. She saw the magazines on top of a table, she flipped the pages and saw the beautiful sceneries and comfortable pictures of hotels and resorts in Japan or abroad.

She suddenly recalled the memories of her last vacation. It was in Seattle when her parents allowed her and her sis to check in a hotel with only the two of them including Karupin, luckily nobody saw the cat.

It was a perfect vacation, no Nanjiroh, his pesky magazines and his skirt chaser acts. She still can't forget those days, but it was four years ago. This was the last time she had a 'real vacation'

A few minutes later, Yuki arrived in the studio, Ryoma was annoyed since Yuki was the one who arranged the schedule and she was the one late.

"Gomenasai, Ryoma I had a meeting with somebody who offered me to let you sing for the event they are about to host." Yuki said in a calm way.

"So who is this somebody? and what is this event? and Hey! Did you agree?" Ryoma's eye twitched.

"I still didn't agree, I said that I still need to confirm you about this. It's an event for sick children confined in the hospital, so it's a voluntary act." Yuki's voice was a bit trembling.

"Maybe a break from tennis is all you need." Yuki smiled at her.

"Okay, Fine I'll go." Yuki was surprised on her answer.

"Hontou?"

"Hai, I have a favor to ask." Ryoma became serious.

"Pls. keep this in private." Ryoma's eye twitched.

"Hai Wakatta Yo." Yuki was sweatdropped.

**x0x0x0x0x0**

Next Day:

Ryoma arrived in the hospital already. She also meet Miss Nadeshiko who is the one who organized the event. She saw kids with ages ranging from four years to eight years old some are even older. She saw in their eyes that they are happy. Nadeshiko told her that the kids improved since they heard her singing.

"Ryoma-san Ganbatte!" Mai said in a sing song tone.

"I know." She sent Mai a cold glare.

_'She's annoyed' _Mai was sweatdropped.

They entered a room, wide enough to accomodate the kids for the event. A small stage can be seen. Ryoma looked at the kids somehow she remembered her childhood. Miss Nadeshiko went up the stage and began to talk.

"First we should thank Misaki Takeuchi for accepting our offer to be with us today in this program So..." Nadeshiko gave the kids a look as if it's a signal for something.

"ARIGATO MISAKI-CHAN!!" The kids said in chorus. They all thought that it was cute.

The program started with a question and answer part and some games. The kids requested some songs. They even asked her to play Pachelbel's Canon, luckily Mai brought her violin from the studio. The melody was nice, it was played beautifully it seems that it has such depth.

The next part was having a small snack. Mai and Ryoma helped in distributing the foods. The last part was gift giving. All the kids are happy to receive toys and a picture and autograph of Misaki.

**x0x0x0x0x0**

Somewhere in Tokyo:

Yuuta and Mizuki were strolling down in the streets of Tokyo when something caught their attention.

"Yuuta-kun, isn't that girl looks like the one you fought from Seigaku?" Mizuki asked.

"Where?" Yuuta asked looking in the streets.

"Up there." Mizuki pointed in the big screen. (The one you can see in Tokyo those big T.V screens)

"Mizuki-senpai but that's Misaki Takeuchi, it's impossible that that cocky brat is her." Yuuta let out a fake laugh.

Misaki was known as a sweet, caring and adorable girl not a cocky brat.

"But try to imagine that girl when her hair is not in a pony tail." Mizuki used his keen eyes.

"She does look like her, maybe just a coincidence." Yuuta's phone rang.

Syuusuke and Yuuta's coversation:

"Hello?"

"It's only you aniki."

"I just want to call my otouto."

"Tsch, Hey Aniki why does that girl from your club looks like Misaki Takeuchi? Are they related or something?" Mizuki also waited for Syuusuke's answer.

"She is Misaki Takeuchi."

"USO!" Yuuta yelled, Mizuki snatched the phone.

"Fuji Syuusuke! I just want to confirm about that girl..." He hung up. Mizuki was annoyed.

"Misaki Takeuchi is that Brat! USO!" Yuuta can't believe it.

**x0x0x0x0x0**

Ryoma was curious about the hospital so she decided to wander around. Unluckily she was again chased by fans.

"There she is!" A random girl said. Ryoma ran faster.

_'Inui-senpai's scary juice tactics are working'_

Ryoma was tired and about to fall down when a hand suddenly grabbed her. She felt herself being pulled.

"You're safe here." The mysterious voice said. She was pulled by a boy about her age.

"A-arigato." Ryoma bowed.

"It's okay, By the way I'm Yukimura Seiichi, you are Misaki Takeuchi right?" The boy smiled.

"Ah." Ryoma just nodded.

Ryoma scanned the room a tennis racket caught her attention.

"Yukimura-san do you play tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai, before I got confined in this hospital." He said with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"How about you?"

"Me, I also play." Ryoma said in a cute manner.

"I'm the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis club."

"Ri-kkaidai? Ah that famous school for tennis. I guess you are strong."

"Maybe." He replied.

Their conversation continued they talked on how they both love tennis and they found out that they have similarities.

"You know you are interesting." Yukimura stared at her.

"I'm not!" Her stubborn side showed again.

Ryoma's phone rang.

Yuki and Ryoma's Conversation:

"Ryoma! Where the hell are you!" Ryoma ralized that she was gone long enough for Yuki to worry.

"Ah Don't worry I'll be back there in a few minutes."

"Just go in the parking lot."

"hai"

"Bye"

**End of call...**

"Who is that?" Yukimura asked.

"My manager Yuki-san Maybe she was worried, I need to go now Yukimura-san. Here is my cellphone number just call me when you need to talk to somebody." She smiled.

"Matte!" Yukimura called her.

"Eh nani?"

"Call me Seiichi."

"But we only met today?"

"I'm not used to formaities."

"Okay Seiichi-kun... You may also call me by my first name."

"Misaki-chan."

"Bye Yu- I mean Seiichi-kun."

"Bye." Ryoma left.

_'She is interesting I hope soon she'll drop the -kun'_ Yukimura thought

**x0x0x0x0x0**

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked in a serious tone.

"Stupid fans chased me." She said in a pissed tone.

"Ah..." Both Yuki and Mai were sweatdropped.

_'Seiichi-kun... I hope I'll meet you in the court soon' _She smiled.

**x0x0x0x0x0**

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called while entering their house.

"Okaerinasai!" Nanako was preparing dinner. She was happy to see that her cousin was preparing a japanese dinner.

"Okaa-san doko?" Ryoma looked around, and saw Nanjiroh reading his 'newspaper'.

"Oba-san went out for a meeting and she left a note for you in the fridge." Nanako said while fixing the table.

"Ah Hai." Ryoma went to the fridge to read the note and to grab a can of ponta, she was stunned to see what is written in the note.

"WHAT? ONEE-CHAN'S COMING HOME!" She said in shock.

**Owari...**

**PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! The more reviews the sooner the update... Sorry for this rushed chappie! The author will be more motivated! Please click on the purple button.**


	9. Terrible match and Echizen Ryoko

**Hello! I'm back, since we don't have classes I updated. Pls. review minna. ****Sorry this chapter is again another product of laziness and boredom. ****Sorry for some typos... My fingers are having a hard time. Ooops.**

**I just want to say Thank You to all my reviewers... in the previous chapters. I really love reading them. **

**Ryokochan13: Thanks. I also like your story. You'll have more appearances next chapter. A lot requested for making Eiji and Momo suffer LoL.**

**FallenAngel Sayu: Thanks… The one who convinced me to make this one a TezuRyo… I really thank you… **

**ReenaYuki-Hime: Thanks for the review. I'll also wait for your update.**

**Kataiookami: Hope you also update. Thanks for the review. I already consider you as my kouhai… LOL!**

**Kirei Haruka: I'm sorry for being that forgetful…Mou… and still thanks for reviewing and answering my PMs… Hope you can also update.**

**Your memory lives on: Thanks for the review.**

**Leafdrop: She has a sister… named Ryoko. Thanks for the review.**

**Sennie: Thanks for saying that my grammar improved… I'm deeply moved. Thanks for the review.**

**Yuki-chan21: Thanks for the review.**

**Tsuki no Akebono: Thanks for the review. Hope you also update. **

**NinaSakura45: Thanks for the review.**

**BlueNaruAngel21: I will try to make the games in detail. I was just having a rush… Thanks for the review.**

**Rosie: I also like pillar pair. Thanks for the review.**

**Hope all of you review again... for my other reviewers I also Thank you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT...**

**Chapter 9**

"What Nee-chan's going home?!" Ryoma was very shocked when she saw the note Rinko left for her.

"That's right shoujo, your sister will be here SOON." Nanjiroh made a grin which made Ryoma suspicious, he's still reading his so-called 'newspaper' with a porn magazine inside.

'_Baka Oyaji, maybe he's up to something'_ Ryoma thought.

After dinner Ryoma went upstairs, she took a shower and went straight to bed. She felt like she'll really have a headache. A damn headache. Ryoma tried to close her eyes but she felt really bad.

"Oh maybe I'm thinking a lot lately…" She said to herself, she unconsciously got up and went downstairs to get something to drink. Ryoma started to search for something in the fridge. She ended up drinking milk although she doesn't really like milk. The milk made her feel better, she returned upstairs and get her sleep.

**x0x0x0**

**Tennis Practice:**

The regulars even the non-regulars and those fans stared at Ryoma with disbelief. They all stared wide eyed as she had her match with Kawamura. It looks more like a power showdown, almost everybody was jawdropped, except for Tezuka who still kept his stoic looks and Fuji who wassmiling sadistically.

"O-ochibi looks like she could kill somebody, Nya!" Eiji was worried, he hadto be recalling what happened in the past all those insults.

"That Echizen." Momo gave a look that he was scared. Both him and Eiji hid behind Oishi.

"O-oi" Oishi looked at those two.

"Girls are scary, Ii Data!" Inui scribbled notes.

"I-INUI!" Both of them yelled at Inui. "What?" Inui asked confused.

"You don't have to remind us THAT!" They both exclaimed.

Ryoma noticed the noise outside the court. She saw that it was Eiji and Momo having an argument with Inui. She was annoyed because of their noise.

_'Urusai ne.' _

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai." Ryoma gave them a cold glare, her glare made Kikumaru and Momo shiver.

"Wh-what Ochibi?" Eiji stuttered. He was scared.

"A-ah E-echizen." Momo also stuttered. Indeed both of them will be so dead today.

Luck failed to reach these two people.

All they need to do is to pray for their sake.

"Get inside the court." She said in a very serious face. Her face looks like she could really accomplish a perfect crime. Since when did we had a perfect crime? Maybe No. but a very ferocious murder. Isn't it that there is one and only truth. (A/N: This is from Detective Conan.)

"M-maybe later O-ochibi you still have a match." Eiji gave a very scared look. Shiver ran down through his spine.

"I already finished my match... Come in I mean NOW." Ryoma gave again a glare, emphasizing on the word NOW.

"You mean **Now** as in NOW?" Momo asked hoping Now isn't as in NOW. (A/N: Sorry I think this one is confusing.)

"Yeah... are you both bakas senpais?" She gave another glare.

_'These two will really be unlucky today.' _She gave out another glare.

Eiji and Momo are very unlucky. Ryoma was pissed off. They need to think of an alternative.

"I'd rather have an anorexic wallet than have a match with her in this state." Momo was having a hard time.

"Me too, It looks like an entrance to hell." Eiji agreed.

"Buchou, can't you stop her, we mean she can't just decide without your permission." Momo hoped that Tezuka will really 'save' them.

Is there really a chance?

"Kikumaru, Momo." Tezuka kept his stoic face.

"Ah Hai?" Both of them said in chorus. Still waiting for hope.

Today isn't Friday the thirteenth. Poor Kikumaru and Momo.

"Get inside the court." Tezuka said monotonously and seriously.

Momo and Kikumaru fell down in chibi style. Their life will really be doomed.

"Demo buchou..." They both started to protest.

"Saa just do it you two, Tezuka is just being a gentleman allowing a young girl's request, a match with both of you can't hurt her." Fuji said and smiled sadistically.

It means something... That smile. Well its Fuji.

_'It can't hurt Ochibi but it will hurt us' _Kikumaru thought while praying for miracles.

_'Since when did buchou became a gentleman?'_ Momo thought, everybody was on Ryoma's side. He almost cried at the idea.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai?" She said in a more serious and obnoxious manner.

"Ah Hai." The two gulped.

They walked slowly, very slowly. The other regulars, non-regulars and watchers pitied the two, except for Tezuka who don't care and Fuji who was enjoying the so called 'scene'

The matched started.

Ryoma served the yellow tennis ball having a return ace.

"Sugoi..." The audience stared in disbelief. Kikumaru and Momo can't even move because of that powerful serve.

"Mada mada Dane."

"O-ochibi." Kikumaru shivered again.

"She'll Kill Us!!" Eiji whailed while panicking.

The match ended. Ryoma won 6-0. Those two didn't even got a single point.

"Yokatta... I thought Ochibi will really kill us." Kikumaru sighed.

"Yeah." Momo agreed.

"Ne, senpai-tachi." Ryoma smiled. An evil one.

"Ah E-echizen?/Ochibi?" Both of them replied.

"Glad both of you are still alive, but say goodbye to your money." She sent them another glare.

"Ah..." They gulped again.

At least she kept them alive, that's what important.

**x0x0x0**

**After Tennis Practice:**

"Poor senpai-tachi." Ryoma smiled as she walked to Yuki's studio. She smiled in an evil way.

"Mada Mada Dane."

She really gave those two a hard time. They are both broke. How poor idiots. It's really their fault.

Ryoma entered the studio more calm than the last time. She was greeted by Yuki her manager and Mai.

"Ryoma-san, somebody is here for you." Yuki managed to smile.

"Huh? Who?" Ryoma was confused she totally don't have a clue.

"Ne, come in." Yuki opened the door in the west corner of the studio.

A girl came in. She was wearing a dress with pink linings and puffed sleeves. She has the same eyes as Ryoma but there is a bit difference in the shade, the mysterious girl has darker ones. Her hair was shorter than Ryoma's it's only in shoulder length, while Ryoma's hair hangs until her waist.

"Ryo-chan." She spoke in a gentle manner and smiled.

"Ryoko nee-chan? Why are you here?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh didn't that lazy old man or okaa-san told you?" She said while hugging her little sister who she missed so much.

"I read a note last night but I didn't expect you to be here a day after." She gave a confused look.

"Maybe they forgot to tell you, I called a week ago and told them."

"That Oyaji...He's really up to something so this was it..." Ryoma clenched her fist. Ryoma remembered the word SOON.

"Maa, Ryo-chan it's okay, oyaji must be having his stupid pranks, don't worry we'll find it." She smiled an evil smile just like Ryoma.

"I already find it." Ryoma also wear an evil smile.

"You did? That's my sister! Poor Oyaji just wait till okaa-san knows, we'll have a treat." They both smiled sadistically. They are very sadistic when it comes to Nanjiroh and they really enjoy hearing their mother's lecture to Nanjiroh regarding his porn magazines. How they really love it.

"They really are sisters." Yuki said in a chibi way.

"Yeah." Mai agreed. Yuki and Mai are sweatdropped.

**OWARI!!**

****

**PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! The more reviews the sooner the update... Sorry for this rushed chappie! The author will be more motivated! Please click on the purple button.**


	10. Ryoko's first day and A love triangle!

**Hello Minna! An update! I'm glad that I updated again! I hope you like my newest chappie… and please… give me reviews! I crave for reviews! And I need them! Sorry if I have wrong grammars…wrong spellings and etc… Pls. bear with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

**Chapter 10**

"Okaa-san!" Ryoko greeted her mother Rinko. "Tadaima." She smiled.

"Okaerinasai." Rinko also gave her daughter a smile. Ryoko is known as a more sociable girl compared to Ryoma. She is somebody who excels in drawing and arts. She can also play the piano but does not really prioritize it, but somehow both of them are 'not good in the kitchen.'

"So another brat came in." Nanjiroh said while hiding his porn mag upon Rinko's view. "Nanjiroh!" Rinko scolded his husband in his very improper greeting.

"Baka Oyaji!" The sisters said in unison.

"Oi You two is that the way how you treat your father?!" Nanjiroh exclaimed.

"Well you should act like one Oyaji!" Ryoko said in a 'bit' harsh manner. Ryoko was also used in making his father suffer. It became her hobby so as her sister Ryoma. They both became Nanjiroh's pain in the neck.

"Yeah, and with that irresponsible attitude of yours almost impossible." Ryoma and Ryoko nodded. Nanako and Rinko gave a silent laugh.

"Geez women, they always complain." Nanjiroh gave out a sigh.

"NOT REALLY!" Ryoma, Ryoko, Rinko and Nanako all said in chorus. Nanjiroh was speechless.

**x0x0x0**

The family was having dinner and it's a japanese style dinner, unlike the sisters Nanako was a great cook.

"Nanako-chan sure is a great cook!" Ryoko said in a 'cute' manner.

"Hn." Ryoma nodded as a sign of agreement. She took a bite in her deep fried shrimp. Ryoma was satisfied, she's still hungry after Momo and Kikumaru's treat.

After their dinner, Rinko helped Ryoko move in her new room. It was a room near Ryoma's, just one door away. Ryoko unpacked her luggages.

Ryoma was doing her homework when her older sister came inside. She was scribbling and solving algebra problems. She did have a hard time on doing the intercept method, elimination and substitution.

"Ryoma-chan, How's Seigaku?" She asked in a very gentle tone while taking a peek at her sister's homework.

"Oh it's just a typical school that have high standards in tennis." Ryoma said in a bored tone.

"I see, Are you enjoying yourself and do they know?" Ryoko smiled a bit.

"Somehow, but those guys can really make me snap out and they know about that." Ryoma's eye twitched.

"Ah... so my sister was again having her fans attack, so annoying and troublesome Ne?" She was sweatdropped.

"So annoying fangirls screaming and those stupid boys staring it's really a catastrophe!" She suddenly remembered her school days.

"I hope I enjoy in this school." She said in a cheerful tone. Her expression suddenly changed.

"Ne Do you like somebody?" Ryoko was on her 'gossip girl' mode she let out a sadistic smile. Ryoma almost choke when she heard her question.

"Nanyatte! What the hell are you talking about?! Me in love no way! It's so disgusting! I don't want to be like those stupid girls who follow those bastards like dogs! I can't bear to see flirts!" Ryoma was yelling and blushed when an image of Tezuka flashed in her mind.

_'Why did I suddenly remember him?'_ Ryoma's face was crimson red.

"I knew it! You do like somebody!" Ryoko's grin widened.

"Shut Up!" Ryoma was annoyed.

"I was just asking a yes or no question and you suddenly have out of this world ideas. It's obvious! you're in denial Ryoma-chan!" She let out a fake laugh.

_'She is really stubborn I hope she can already remove that mask and be herself'_ Ryoko thought.

"Ne, Onee-chan Why did you suddenly leave States?" Ryoma asked in a more serious tone. She noticed a change of reaction in her sister's facial expression.

_'something was not right' _Ryoma thought.

"Whatever it is I think it's not important." She avoided Ryoma's eyes and looked in another direction.

"I just want to know." Ryoma tried to convince her sister to tell the truth.

"Ah it's already late. I still need to prepare for tomorrow and get some nice sleep!" She yawned and went out of Ryoma's room, obviously she avoided Ryoma's question.

"Nee-chan, I hope you can tell me." She said in a tone a bit disappointed.

Ryoko went out of Ryoma's room depressed she suddenly remembered how hard her life was.

"Gomenasai, Ryoma-chan I still can't tell you." She went inside her room to prepare for tomorrow.

Ryoma was thinking about her sister when somebody called in her cellphone. It was only two rings and she answered it.

"Moshi Moshi." Ryoma's bored voice answered the caller.

"Is this Misaki-chan?" Yukimuara asked.

"Hai, who is this?" Ryoma asked.

"Did you already forget me? It's Yukimura Seiichi."

"Ah yeah I remember from the hospital right, Yu-ah Seiichi-kun!" Ryoma smiled a bit.

"I'm glad that you didn't forgot, most popular people forgot easily." Oops direct hit. Ryoma was a forgetful person.

"Ah Betsuni. Why did you suddenly call Seiichi-kun?"

"Do I need a reason to call?"

"No demo..." Ryoma said in a confused tone.

"I just want to hear your voice, you can tell me anything like problems promise I will listen."

"Ah Sou ka... I'm kinda disappointed today."

"Why?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"It's just that my sister seems to be keeping something I just felt bad because before she's always open to tell me her problems, but now I don't know what to do?"

"Just give her time to think, maybe your sister just don't like to involve you in her problems. Think positive Misaki-chan. She just don't want to give you another problem. maybe she still thinks that she can solve it without any help. Just give time and trust her. You'll feel better." Yukimura said these words in a very heart warming manner.

"Arigato Seiichi-kun we should never give up. I still want to meet you in the court." Ryoma smiled.

"I'm always here for you." He said in a sarcastic manner.

_'does he mean anything'_ Ryoma was confused.

"I'm also here for you Seiichi-kun, so I hope you get better soon."

"I also hope so, I guess it's time for you to sleep already." Yukinura was relieved.

"Hai! Ja Ne! I'll visit you some time."

"Ja! I will be expecting you!" They both hang the phone.

_'Seiichi-kun he's somebody who is very reliable... and kind.'_ Ryoma unconsciously blushed.

_'Misaki-chan, she is really something... I feel that she is special'_ Yukimura thought.

**x0x0x0**

**Seishun Gakuen:**

"Ryoma-chan this school is huge!" Ryoko was stunned to see Seigaku's school grounds.

"You think so?" Ryoma looked bored.

"Well you really look like a boy in your uniform, maybe if I don't know you I'll definitely have a crush on you." She exclaimed and smiled cheerfully.

"And I'll just ignore you!" Ryoma walked faster.

"Hey I'm just kidding!" She tried to catch up to her sister's pace of walking.

"Just go in that building and you'll find the principal's office." Ryoma pointed a school building.

"Ah Thanks, but aren't you supposed to guide me." She said in a chibi form.

"I'm not obligated to do that and you're older I believe you can take care of yourself and I still have tennis practice."

"Sheesh Stubborn attitude again."

"What?"

"Betsu ni!" Ryoko exclaimed. She went into the buliding Ryoma pointed. She walked and can't help to compare Seigaku to her old school.

"It seems that the schools here are more exciting." She said to herself. She found the principal's office.

"Ano... I'm Echizen Ryoko the transfer student."

"Ah you're the one, Here is your class schedule, you are now in class 2-2. Hope you enjoy Echizen-san."

"Arigato."

"And also please fill up your application form if you want to join any club. Here's the list of club that Seigaku have."

Ryoko nodded and realized that it's another start. She should not stay in the past

Forget the sad memories, and welcome the future.

She was ready to face her new life.

**x0x0x0**

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Echizen Ryoko desu." Ryoko bowed down. "E-echizen..." She heard murmurs from the class.

_'What a welcome'_ She thought.

"Who wants to ask questions to Echizen-san?" The teacher asked.

"Me!" Almost all of them raised their hands. Ryoko and the teacher were sweatdropped.

"Ah! Just one question please.. Our time will not be enough?" The teacher tried to calm the students.

"HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO ECHIZEN RYOMA?!" Almost all of them asked.

_'I knew it!'_ She thought.

"A-ano she is my younger sister." She said in a cheerful manner.

"Sugoi!" A random girl said.

"Hontou!" Another one exclaimed.

"AMAZING!" One almost yelled.

"Echizen-san you can sit in that vacant desk."

"A-arigato."

Ryoko hoped that she'll do better this time. Her classmates really gave her a warm welcome.

**x0x0x0**

**Tennis Practice:**

"Did you hear about the transfer student?" Arai asked his classmates who were also members of the tennis club.

"Yes but we don't know what class." A random boy answered.

Ryoma entered the courts with a very bored facial expression. She was thinking if her sister had a good time.

"Ryoma-kun did you hear about the new transfer student?" Kachiro asked.

"Hn" She knows that the transfer student was her sister.

Practice started and this time it's self practice, they can practice whatever they want.

"So here's the court!" Ryoko said to herself. "Ryoma-chan."

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma made a grin.

"Ah E-echizen/O-ochibi" They both said in unison.

"Can I have a match... AGAIN..." She gave them a glare.

_'If looks could kill'_ She thought.

"Can I pass Echizen since my body was still aching because of yesterday." Momo said.

"Me too ochibi My arm hurts." Kikumaru smiled nervously.

"And OCHIBI/ECHIZEN Did you already forgive us?"

"No not yet!" Ryoma sent another glare.

_'Mou she's pissed off'_ Ryoko was sweatdropped

"Eh why we already treated you yesterday and you really got all our money." They both said.

"That wasn't enough, calling me a flat chested freak and..." Anger was swallowing her. She's about to snap out.

_'Uh-Oh!'_ Ryoko was worried.

"O-ochibi!"

"We made her more angry! We'll really be killed!" Momo panicked.

"Help us Nya!" Kikumaru whailed.

Suddenly Ryoma's cellphone rang. She answered her phone. She went outside the court. Kikumaru and Momo felt relieved.

"Hello." Her voice was pissed off.

"Ah Misaki-chan... Why are you annoyed?"

"Betsu ni just two monkeys are very annoying."

"Two monkeys huh... just forgive them they're animals anyway."

"A-animals eh?" She thought a monkey version of Momo and Eiji fighting over a banana.

"Hahaha I didn't expect you had some sense of humor Seiichi-kun." She laughed.

"Really? I do have."

"You made me feel better again, I was about to yell at two monkeys. Thanks for making me stop or else I'll look like crazy!"

"Really... I'm glad I called."

"You really make me feel better. I hope I can repay you with something just ask me."

"I'll think about it." _'Maybe a date will do' _Yukimura thought.

"I'm on tennis practice right now Seiichi-kun I'll call you tonight."

"Okay Bye!"

"Bye!"

End of call:

Ryoma went back in the courts. She smiled and it gave Momo and Kikumaru a surprise.

"Who called you Ochibi?"

"It doesn't matter just thank that person if he didn't call who knows what might happen?"

Shiver ran down in Momo and Kikumaru's spine. Miracles do happen.

"Ryoma-chan!" Ryoko called.

"Ah Nee-chan."

"Onee-chan!!" All the regulars were shocked except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Watashiwa Kunimitsu Tezuka...buchou of Seigaku tennis club.

"So you are the Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryuzaki-sensei was talking about! Nice to meet you Kunimitsu-san! And probably you are Fuji Syuusuke-san?" Ruka said as she pointed the tensai.

"Hai, I'm glad to know that Echizen has a beautiful sister." Fuji mumbled.

"Thank You Fuji-san..." Suddenly Ruka blushed a bit making her cheeks puff and look like a chibi...

"I am Oishi Syuuichiro fukubuchou of Seigaku!"

"Nyahh...I'm a 3rd year Kikumaru Eiji!!"

"Ii data, Echizen has a sister, Hajimemashite I'm Sadaharu Inui..."

"Wow I met a braniac!"

"I'm Takashi Kawa..." He was cut off

"Taka-senpai your racket!" Momo butted in.

"Burning I'm Takashi Kawamura Baby!!" Taka shouted as he waved his racket acting like a mad man in the street.

"Sugoi, I can't believe he has dual personalities!" She said while sweat dropped!

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi Nice to meet you, you can call me Momo-chan or Momo."

"fffffsssssssshhhhhhhuuuuuuuu! All you want is only show off porcupine-head!! Kaidoh interrupted.

"Ma-mu-shi, just go away somewhere!" Momo-shouted

"Shut up porcupine head!"

"The one with a bandana is Kaoru Kadoh!"

"So he's also a weirdo!"

"Momo and Kaidoh...30 laps!" Tezuka ordered them

"Demo buchou..."

"50 laps."

"Are they always fighting like that?" Ryoko asked.

"Hai!" Eiji nodded

"A-n-o!!You can call me Ryoko not Echizen, I know that were both Echizens so you can call me in my first name.

"Hai...I will call you Ryoko-chan!" Kikumaru shouted out.

"Nice to meet all of you! Thanks for taking care of my sister."

"Betsu ni Ryoko-chan." Kikumaru answered.

"By the way Ryoma-chan I promised my new friends that we'll have a group study maybe you can go home without me, I know the way."

"Uisu!" _'Onee-chan's really sociable.'_ Ryoma thought.

"Ochibi's sister is really different."

"So desu ne!" They all nodded except Tezuka.

Practice ended Ryoma was about to go home when Tezuka suddenly approached her and offered a walk.

"Buchou, you don't need to..." She was cut off...

"It's fine I'm also headed in the direction of your house."

"Ah hai."

_'Why am I like this? I suddenly felt uneasiness when I saw her talking sweetly with somebody on the phone.'_ Tezuka thought

_'Why do I feel uncomfortable with buchou' _Ryoma thought.

"Echizen, who was the one who called you a while ago?"

_'Why do I still need to know? Why am I concerned'_ Tezuka thought

_'do I really need to tell buchou?'_ Ryoma thought

"He's Seiichi-kun a friend of mine."

_'he, so its a boy'_ Tezuka thought

"Sou ka, Do you know him since you were in America?"

"I just met him this weekend."

"WHAT?" Tezuka almost freaked out but he kept his cool.

"Why buchou is there a problem?"

"You should not talk to strangers, yudan sezu ni Ikuo." Tezuka kept his stoic face.

"Ah, demo buchou Seiichi-kun is very kind and thoughtful and I like him." Tezuka was shocked that Ryoma will admit that she likes somebody.

_'Just who is this guy?'_ Tezuka thought.

_'Mou, this is embarassing!'_ Ryoma thought.

"I just like him as a friend that's all!" Ryoma explained. Tezuka was relieved.

"Sou ka, is this guy also a tennis player?"

"Hai, ne buchou why do I feel like you are interrogating me?"

"No I just want to know just don't let your guard down." They arrived at Ryoma's house.

"We're here Arigato buchou!" She bowed down and went inside.

Tezuka nodded.

_'Why do I feel jealous?'_ Tezuka thought.

_'Why am I feeling uncomfortable could it be that I like buchou?'_ Ryoma thought

"Is this really possible?" They both muttered.

**OWARI:**

**Please click on the purple button and give me reviews onegai!**


	11. Jin Akutsu

**Hello minna! Miyuki-chan is here again. An update hopefully. I'm glad with all your reviews. **

**I want to thank again all my reviewers, really gave me their support.**

**Rinalyn: You can see my e-mail in my profile, maybe you can add me in yahoo messenger. If ever you're reading this I still don't have plans to continue, Tennis Match of love currently on a writer's block...**

**Kirei Haruka: Ah Hai Here's an update you're waiting for.**

**x.OAsamiMatsuda.Ox: I also like Yukimura like you do, maybe I can try YukiRyo next time.**

**Sennie: Your review was the longest one I've ever received. I really thank you for the effort and time for that review.**

**ryokochan13: Is it okay if I make you a worry freak like Oishi. Thanks for all the review... and Hey who's Fuji's wife in your story. Hope not Tomoka**

**Leafdrop: You think so they're cute because of their stubborness... me too!**

**ladywatertiger: Sorry for making the characters ooc... I just can't help it... Thanks for the review.**

**FallenAngelSayu: Ryoko is somehow Ryoga's counterpart... Arigato**

**Yuki-chan21: Thanks XD**

**bunnykimi89: Here's an update.**

**ReenaYuki-hime: I updated... Hope you also update!**

**And now:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, if I own it Ryoma would be my cute li'l brother now.**

**Chapter 11:**

Today was pretty boring Ryoma was tricked by Ryoko and Nanjiroh to train Sakuno and Tomoka. She yawned as she watched the two girls to practice.

'_Those two will really be dead!' _Ryoma said to herself.

Indeed Ryoko and Nanjiroh planned to do this. They want her to try some girl bonding.

Unfortunately, Sakuno's clumsiness involved them in a tennis match against the Ginka tennis team. Luckily Ryoma beat all of them. Somebody saw her beating these guys.

A guy with a very bad aura.

**x0x0x0x0**

"You're ball managers with Arai-senpai?" Katsuo asked Kachirou with a surprise look.

"Un" Kachirou nodded in agreement.

"That senpai gets really angry easily." Horio said in a sarcastic manner. "Watch yourself Kachirou!"

"Right, try not to make him mad!" Katsuo adviced him.

**x0x0x0x0**

"Hurry up Kato!" A very irritated Arai said, almost scolding his kouhai.

"Ah Hai!" Kachirou followed obediently.

Arai suddenly stopped, when he noticed somebody.

"Who are you? Which school are you from?" He asked in an obnoxious manner. It seems that he was being ignored.

"Oi say something!"

"Senpai!" Kachirou was worried.

"Get out if you have no business!" Arai yelled.

The guy ignored him and prepared to serve a yellow tennis ball. Then his served hit Arai.

"Senpai!" Kachiro was terrified, and worried.

"Bastard, what are you doing!" He groaned in pain.

He was picking a fight. Arai went to him with a foul mood.

The mysterious guy punched and kicked Arai all over his body. Kachirou who was already afraid closed his eyes. Arai fell down.

"Arai-senpai!"

"You're from the tennis club?" He asked in a scary tone.

"Un Hai!" He nodded nervously.

"Isn't there a freshman regular named 'Echigoya'? He asked in a sarcastic manner.

'_First year regular? He must be talking about Ryoma-kun.'_

"You're not done with me yet." Arai said in pain. He again received a kick in his stomach.

"Arai-senpai…senpai!"

"Who are you trying to order around?" He continued to kick Arai.

"I better go inform the teachers." Kachirou said nervously.

"Oi, Go bring that 'Echigoya' here."

Kachirou was very afraid; seeing what he did to Arai he was definitely dangerous. He dropped the container he was holding and ran away.

"Running away?" He served another ball.

Kachirou bumped in the pile of ball containers.

"Should I aim for the face next?" He asked putting a smirk on his face.

He served again.

The ball was about to hit Kachirou, luckily Ryoma saved him. She managed to return the ball.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Echizen!" Arai muttered.

"What's with the entire ruckus?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"Watch out that guy is violent!" Kachirou warned him.

"Finally showed up, Ichinen regular?"

"I don't know your name?" She asked.

He picked a stone and served it into Ryoma's direction. Ryoma managed to stop it with his racket.

He picked another set of rocks and served again. Those rocks hit Ryoma in the face.

"Yamabuki's Jin Akutsu."

**x0x0x0**

"Ouch, ouch,ouch,ouch!" Ryoma gasped in pain as Ryuzaki-sensei treated her wounds.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"I fell down." Ryoma said with pure stubbornness.

"I can't believe you lied." Ryuzaki said in a gentle manner.

"I fell!" She insisted, after a few minutes Ryoko arrived.

"Ryo-chan! I heard what happened!" She was worried for her younger sister.

"I fell nee-chan that's all." Ryoma tried to ignore her worried sister.

"Obviously a lie!" Ryoko smirked.

"I fell." Ryoma was really that stubborn.

"Fine I give up…" Ryoko said and went out of the infirmary.

'_I'll get whoever did this to my sister!' _Ryoko clenched her fist.

"At least she's gone." Ryoma sighed, annoyed at her worried sister.

**x0x0x0**

"AH NANI! Echizen got attacked by somebody from another school?"

"He's being treated in the infirmary now." Oishi said.

"He kicked Arai and serve rocks to Echizen…."

"He's from Yamabuki jr. high so we can face them."

Ryoma entered the clubroom and noticed the regulars having a serious conversation.

'_Oh great now all of them knows'_ She thought.

"Oi Echizen Daijobu?" They asked her.

"I'm fine!" She walked towards them.

"I just fell down." She added.

"Echizen if you complain to the board…"

"I just fell."

Momo laughed of her stubbornness.

"It's no use Oishi-senpai. she got that "I'll take care of it" face on"

"Ochibi is really scary when she's mad, poor Akutsu!" Kikumaru shivered.

"Misaki-chan is scary ne…" Fuji said while smiling.

"Shut up Fuji-senpai, don't call me MISAKI!!"

Everybody except Fuji stepped back.

"Why is there something bad on calling you Misaki?" Fuji asked pretending to be innocent.

"It really annoys me!" She clenched her fist. Kikumaru and Momo were terrified now.

"Your name is cute..." Fuji smiled.

_'Chotto, didn't I just heard him say cute?'_ Ryoma thought.

"Fuji, 20 laps." Tezuka heard the conversation, jealousy maybe.

"Ah hai." He smiled and looked at Ryoma.

"Eh buchou is the one sadistic today! AH!" Momo laughed.

"Nya!" Eiji nodded.

"Kikumaru, Momo 20 laps."

"EH! USO!" Indeed they both agreed, Tezuka was the one being sadistic today.

They started practice with running laps, Inui scared them again with his awfully tasting juice that can make anyone pass out. As usual the regulars finished their laps at the same time.

"Echizen, How are you?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm fine buchou." Ryoma said and checked her cellphone. Tezuka eyed her, he still remember this Seiichi guy she was talking about.

"Ah." Ryoma was shocked when she saw that her inbox was full.

"Nande?" Tezuka asked.

"Iie betsuni buchou, Seiichi-kun just sent me a lot of messages..." She was surprised at Tezuka's reaction. His face was full of shock.

_'What am I talking about?' _She said and mentally slapped her forehead.

"Oi Ochibi did you forgot that you have a match with Kaidoh today?" Kikumaru called her.

"Ah hai I'm coming senpai!" Ryoma put her cellphone in the front pocket of her tennis bag and went inside the court, Tezuka was left standing in the corner.

He was tempted to look at her phone. Funny right? Tezuka Kunimitsu, third year captain of Seigaku tennis club jealous over a mysterious guy trying to steal his so-called girlfriend.

Tezuka wasn't perfect.

He was overwhelmed with curiousity? or maybe JEALOUSY? He picked up Ryoma's phone and began to read Seiichi's messages.

Message 1: Misaki-chan How are you? sorry if I'm bothering you. By the way those flowers you sent me were really beautiful.

_'Who is he?'_ Tezuka's eye twitched.

Message 2: I already miss you! Hope I see you again soon.

Tezuka was irritated, but still he kept on browsing messages.

Message 3: If ever that you need somebody, I'm always here. You can talk to me like what you did last time?

_'last time?'_ He asked himself.

Tezuka continued to browse the messages, until it finally came to the last message.

Last Message: Ne, what if I told you that I already fell in love with you. Would you mind to be with me? I know that this is complicated, but this is what I feel for you... I don't care about your popularity... I just love you and I can't help it. I'm happy just being with you...

Tezuka felt numbness. This guy just knew her for how many days and he confessed. He unconsciously deleted the last message. He can't believe he lose Ryoma to a total stranger.

**x0x0x0**

"Practice ended everyone dismissed." Tezuka said in a very serious tone.

_'buchou...'_ Ryoma thought.

"Nya Tezuka is more serious and gloomy than usual!" Kikumaru said.

"Sou desu ne! Eiji-senpai!" Momo agreed.

"Ah." Ryoma just nodded.

"Echizen are you sure you're just okay?" Kawamura asked.

"I told you I'm fine." She's in stubborn mood again.

"Hey Why don't we eat hamburgers before going home." Momo suggested.

"Nice idea senpai!"

"Gomen I'm busy today, I need to help oyaji run the sushi shop." Kawamura walked away.

"Taka-san? He is busy you know."

"Ne senpai maybe he's just protecting his wallet." Ryoma gave Momo 'that' look, Kikumaru shivered.

"Sou ka Echizen..."

"EH!" Kikumaru complained.

"SENPAIS PAY FOR THEIR KOUHAIS!" Momo and Ryoma said in unison.

**x0x0x0**

Kikumaru looked worriedly at his anorexic wallet. His kouhais really spent his remaining money.

"My wallet...Nya." He muttered while crying in chibi.

"Ochibi's really mean, I can't get out of her sharp claws!" Eiji hissed.

"Are you saying something senpai?" Ryoma asked him sarcastically and gave hima glare.

"Betsuni." Eiji shook his head.

The three of them were walking when they saw Kawamura at the other side of the road.

"Hey isn't he busy?"

"Smells like a date nya!"

They followed him until he entered a restaurant called 'Hirosue'

"Kawamura-senpai's having a date."

"How sure are you nya?"

"78.96 percent." Inui's glasses shined.

"EH!" They fell down anime-style.

"Ah!"

"INUI Where did you came from?" Eiji asked.

"I'm just here to collect data when I saw the three of you I thought something's interesting."

They entered the restaurant and saw a girl waiting for Kawamura.

"It really looks like a date."

A waiter approached them.

"Here's your order sir." He put a desert on the table. Ryoma was the one who ordered. (A/N: I used sir because the waiter didn't know she was a girl.)

"Ah Ochibi!"

"Maybe we should order too..."

"Me too." Inui said.

"Oi..." Momo looked at Kawamura and the girl's attention and saw the girl crying. "Senpai made a girl cry."

Suddenly Ryoma saw Akutsu walk into Kawamura and the girl's table, her clenched fist was trembling because of anger.

"A-akutsu..." She managed to whisper.

"That's Akutsu? Nya."

**x0x0x0**

"Akutsu it's not nice that you'll hurt somebody from the school." Kawamura told him. Akutsu gave him a bored look.

"The next time that you'll hurt anybody..."

"What?" He poured the juice in Kawamura's head.

"JIN? Ah Takashi Daijobu?"

"Ha-hai." Kawamura nodded.

"I'll forget it because of your accompany." He said with a smirk and walked away.

Momo stood up because of anger. Ryoma tried to trip Akutsu with her foot but he managed to notice it.

"Seigaku's freshmen regular Echizen Ryoma." She said with a smirk.

**OWARI**

**Hope you like it minna... I don't know when I'll update... it seems that school is being s hell again. DAMN Homeworks... **

**Pls. review...**


	12. A Match in the Rain!

**I'm here again minna! Miyuki-chan updating! It's been a very busy week for me but I managed to spend 20 minutes everyday just to do this chapter. Sorry if this is another rushed one.**

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr: I really appreciate the bunch of reviews you sent. This chapter is for you. It really gave me a surprise when I saw my e-mail and there were a lot of reviews! I'm happy that you made such effort. Hope you still review.**

**I still want to thanks all of you for continuously reviewing in my story, this is the most successful story that I ever made. Hope there is still a second one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!**

"Seigaku Fight- O!" The club members cheered as they run laps. Running exercise is one of the mot frightening training sessions they have because of Inui's 'scary juice tactics.'

Now a scarier version of his penal-tea was up for today's practice.

"That sadist." They all muttered except Tezuka and Fuji.

"If you don't finish your laps you'll drink my newly improved penal-tea."

"Is he serious?" They asked as they all dashed up to finish their laps.

"Omoshiroi ne." Fuji said and smiled. A very creepy one.

"I have to go faster." Oishi said.

"I"LL NEVER DRINK THAT!" Momoshiro and Kaidoh ran faster than the group.

"Slow down you might not able to finish the last lap." Tezuka said in his stoic face and tried to glance at Ryoma. Kawamura nodded.

"Tsch I'd rather work in Yuki-san's studio all day than to drink that!" Ryoma's eye twitched.

"Taka-san!" Kikumaru asked. "What was up with that guy with the scary face yesterday?"

Kawamura frowned, continuing to run with the others.

"Akutsu Jin. When we entered Junior High, he stopped coming to the dojo. I heard bad rumors about him, but I didn't know he took up tennis again."

"Again?" Fuji repeated. Still with his creepy smile.

"While we were in elementary school, Akutsu was trained by a famous tennis coach. He was really good." Kawamura explained.

"I have a question that I'm sure the others like to hear." Ryoma said. "Was that lady your girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" Kawamura stuttered.

"It's not like that!" He denied and shook his head.

"You're pretty sneaky, Taka-san." Momoshiro smirked, and grinned.

"I-It's all a misunderstanding." Kawamura blushed and stuttered.

"Daijobe Nya! Everyone has their time." Kikumaru added.

"That time?" Kaidoh was clueless.

"When you start to admire older women." Kikumaru elaborated.

Kaidoh turned forward and blushed. "Older women . . ." he muttered.

"Your pace is dropping!" Tezuka ordered. "Last lap!"

When they remembered Inui saying the words 'Special Improved Deluxe Penal Tea', the others quickly ran forward, leaving Oishi.

Like yesterday, Ryoma grabbed a racket nearby. She silently passed it to a confused Kawamura. Before they knew it, the Kawamura had gone into burning state. As she hoped, her senpai cleared out a path for her. Ryoma swiftly followed, giving the other Regulars a smirk.

As expected, the regulars finished their laps at the same time.

"It's even more tiring to watch them." Horio sighed.

"Inui will you stop scaring us with your juice." Oishi said.

"Not yet time to rest minna." Tezuka said.

"Tezuka's right." Ryuzaki-sensei appeared. "Fuji, Echizen on the court now."

"EH!"

"Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun."

**x0x0x0**

"Who do you think will win?"

"Fuji."

"Fuji."

"Fuji"

"Fuji"

"Echizen"

Momo was the only one who voted for Ryoma.

"Ne Fuji-senpai am I allowed to beat you." Ryoma smirked.

"If you can beat me." Fuji said with a smile. "Interesting." He added.

The match started, Ryoma played with her split step, but still Fuji was in lead. He was a tensai anyway.

"Game Fuji 1 game to love." The umpire announced.

Ryoma proceed and used her drive B, Fuji lobbed the ball. Ryoma attempted to make a smash.

She didn't expect that Fuji will have a counter attack for her smash. She was surprised when the ball passed her and landed at her back.

"Higuma Otoshi."

"Higuma Otoshi." Ryoma repeated.

"15-0"

She wasn't stunned, even when she performed a second smash. As expected, Fuji performed another Higuma Otoshi.

"30-0!"

Fuji looked Ryoma at the corner of his eye. He saw 'that' look. It's the same look when she wants to achieve something. Fuji smiled.

"Want to see it again." Fuji said, serving another ball.

Ryoma smirked when Fuji had given her a chance ball. Instead of smashing it, Ryoma used a Twist Smash, the same one that she had used against Ibu during their match against Fudoumine. She was surprised when Fuji could even return her smash ,blowing her cap off of her head, revealing her long hair.

"40-0!"

Ryoma used her blue wrist band to tie her hair. She walked and dusted her cap and put it on.

"Ochibi's stubborn ne!"

"That Echizen." Momo smirked.

"He's strong." Ryoma muttered to herself, returning to the baseline.

The further the game continued, the more she wanted to break it. Fuji eventually won this game, making the score two games to one in Fuji's lead.

"Now I really want to break it. Higuma Otoshi." Ryoma muttered. This was starting to look interesting.

The match continued. Fuji continuously gave Ryoma lobs and she smashed them still trying to find a hole on Fuji's Higuma Otoshi.

She doesn't care how much point she'll lose, that's the way she does things.

Fuji was in lead.

"Sou ka." Ryoma managed to flash a smirk.

_'Inui and Kaidoh lose to her I should be careful.'_ He thought.

Fuji lobbed the ball again.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said and hit the ball with a smash. Fuji returned it with his Higuma Otoshi.

"Outside." The umpire said. This shocked everybody watching their match.

"Goodjob ne Ryoma-kun." Fuji smiled as he touched the net with his racket.

"Domo." Ryoma said taking a quck glance at Fuji.

"Nya that Ochibi! She's doing something!" Eiji exclaimed staring at her.

"EH?" They asked confused.

"Ochibi is aiming for a short slice on the net, I saw it!"

"Sou ka, Echizen is doing that to disrupt Fuji's control." Inui explained. "Ii Data!"

"After 5 minutes Momo's match will start!" Ryuzaki Sumire announced.

"Heh! Not only Echizen will steal the show." Momo said. "Ne who will be my opponent?"

Tezuka removed his jacket. "Me." He said while giving his stoic look.

"After a few minutes Oishi and Kikumaru's match will start! Then followed by Kawamura and Kaidoh!" She continued.

"EH! Momo-chan-senpai's match with buchou would be interesting demo Echizen's match is starting to be good." Hori exclaimed.

"I don't know what to watch." Kachirou sighed.

"Me too." Katsuo nodded.

**x0x0x0:**

"Buchou is really good." Momo said.

"Eh Momo-chan-senpai's match is finished?"

"Sou desu ne. Buchou is really that good."

After a few minutes rain started to pour down th heavy looking and gloomy clouds. The matches were already finished except for Ryoma and Fuji's match.

"Huh." The club members were stunned to see them still playing in the rain.

Ryoma was about to serve.

"CHOTTO MATTE!" Ryuzaki Sumire said.

"Tsch."

"Stop it, you all know that tennis and the rain doesn't synchronize." She was angry. "It's okay to stop this match, you are in the same team you can continue this next time."

"She's right Echizen." Fuji smiled.

"Tsch Old hag is such a kill joy." Ryoma muttered.

"Nande?" Ryuzaki pinched her cheeks.

**x0x0x0:**

Fuji stared seriously in the rain while recalling the last events in his match with Ryoma.

"In everything I do she always catch up." He said seriously.

"I know how you feel Fuji." Tezuka said in a monotonous manner.

"Is this how you feel when you had a match with her."

"You know that?"

"Hai." He nodded. "She's interesting that's why Tezuka likes her." Tezuka flushed. Indeed Fuji was really a sadist.

No doubt.

**x0x0x0:**

"Ne Echizen your match with Fuji-senpai is really awesome!" Momo exclaimed.

"Isn't your match with buchou the one 'awesome'." She said sarcastically.

"Che I still lose to buchou." He said. "Ne do you want to have a match with me." He offered.

"Never mind it may cause you a big shock if you lose two times in a day."

"E-echizen." Momo was sweatdropped.

"Demo senpai, sugoi ne we have two monsters on our team."

"No it's not only two but three."

"Huh?" She was clueless.

**x0x0x0:**

"Phonecall for Fuji Yuuta." Yuuta was having his training he left the gym and went in the front desk.

"Hai this is Fuji Yuuta."

"Hello."

"Ah it's only you aniki."

"Yuuta I have a match with Echizen today."

"You mean Misaki-chan." Yuuta still can't believe that she was Misaki.

"Hai, Seigaku is really strong."

"Hey! Did you just call to brag!"

"Yuuta-kun, give me the phone." Mizuki said.

"Fuji Syuusuke..." Fuji hung up while he was talking. Mizuki was insulted.

"Ne Yuuta-kun go traing now so you can defeat your aniki soon."

"Demo Mizuki-san i just finished training!"

"DO IT!" Mizuki exclaimed.

**OWARI**

**Hope you like it please click the lavender button and give me reviews.**


	13. Houki Gumo

**Hi Minna! I'm happy that I updated! Sorry for being late on updates again.**

**Special thanks to Fallen Angel Sayu… for her PM…**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone hope you stii review…**

**Disclaimer I don't own POT**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stupid Ginka team." Ryoma muttered angrily as she walked away after Ginka forfeited their match.

"Next would be that Akutsu guy…" She muttered again. Ryoma was not in the mood. First of all the unfinished match between Fuji and her and now a whole team forfeited. What a day…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey where's Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked while taking a look at the people around the tennis courts.

"She's here a while ago." Oishi replied. "That Echizen leaving us behind." Momo complained.

"Perhaps Ochibi will visit his boyfriend… Nya Momo!" Kikumaru jumped up and down. The word 'BOYFRIEND' caught Tezuka's attention. He stared at Kikumaru and Momo and gave them a stoic look.

"EH Echizen has a boyfriend? What if she'll just be used by that boy What … if??" Oishi was back on her mother hen mode again.

"Who is her boyfriend?" Kawamaura asked.

"We don't know the name but he is the boy who always send countless messages for Echizen." Momo said. "Nya I bet he's her boyfriend…" Kikumaru agreed.

Tezuka suddenly remembered the message he deleted.

"How did you know Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"We were in the hamburger joint when she received a lot of messages from that boy and she acted weird instead of being annoyed she even smiled and looked happy." Momo explained.

"Saa Interesting Ne Tezuka…" Fuji chuckled.

"…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah Seichi-kun." Ryoma greeted as she entered Yukimura's room. "Ah you visited again Misaki-chan." He smiled upon seeing her.

"How are you now Seichi-kun?" She asked. "I'm doing fine." He replied.

"That's good." Ryoma smiled again. "Oh I noticed that you still call me Misaki." She said in a gentle tone.

"Why isn't that your name?" He asked in a confused tone. "Not really, My real name is Echizen Ryoma please call me Ryoma not Misaki." She said.

"So Ryo-chan would do?" He asked. "Hai." She gave him a nod. It was unusually a 'sweet' conversation. Ryoma was smiling and Seichi was having a good time.

"Why did you ask me to call you in your real name?" Yukimura started a new topic. "I already consider you as a friend Seichi-kun." She smiled.

"Ah Thanks."

"I watched your interview last night."

"Really, I look terrible right."

"No you're cute I was just surprised for your live appearance in that T.V show."

"Yuki-san didn't tell me earlier, I just have one lame manager who always informs me late about things." She complained.

"Sou ka…" Seichi was sweat dropped.

"Hai."

"Being popular is a hassle right."

"That's true with fans and the media snickering behind you, it's really the worst."

"But you're really a great singer."

"Seichi-kun can also tell jokes ah…" She giggled a bit.

"Just want to make you happy Ryo-chan."

"Thanks, Oh I need to go now I still need to catch something."

"Ah okay, visit again Ryo-chan." He waved a final goodbye.

"Sure." She replied.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The stars would be great tonight." Ryoma muttered as she walked in the observatory. She walked over the lady at the front desk.

"One ticket please." She said. "Here." The lady handed her a ticket.

"Seat number 21…" Ryoma muttered as she continued to look for her seat. "Oh number 22 is in there just beside mine." She smiled she was really happy that the lady didn't see through her disguise.

She saw somebody familiar to her. "Eh Could that be?" She asked herself. That guy looked at her. Indeed her guess was right.

"BUCHOU? What are you doing here?" She asked.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Ryoma? I thought she'll stop by here!" Yuki panicked.

"It's your fault one-chan, you forgot to remind her again about the schedule ahead of time." Mai said as she stared at her sister.

"Yeah but you see I'm busy with… this stupid paper works!" Yuki complained. "So why didn't you ask somebody to remind her."

"I forgot…"

"Nee-chan…" Mai was sweat dropped.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Buchou?" She asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"Echizen?" Tezuka stared at her. She was wearing a pure black dress with puffed sleeves and she also wore shades.

"B-buchou." Tezuka looked at her.

"My seat is next to yours…" She said.

"Ah." Tezuka moved so she can go to her seat.

"Thanks Buchou…"

"…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ne buchou, do you always visit this place?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai. When I feel confused."

"Confused about what?" She asked again.

"Tennis matters." He said.

"Buchou doesn't care about girls ah." Ryoma placed an evil grin.

"You think so?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai."

"Maybe…" He replied.

"The stars are so brilliant." Ryoma was astounded.

"Hontou." Tezuka agreed.

"I wish the sky would always be filled with stars." Ryoma said and she gave him a smile.

"Hai,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks for walking me home again buchou."

"No problem…" Tezuka left her.

'_buchou is really a nice person.' _She thought.

**OWARI!!**

**Hope you still review! **


	14. An Awful Day

**Hello Minna! Sorry for the late update! I was busy for a while! and I suffered from a writer's block in this story lately. I still don't know when can I update this story again, I was running out of ideas.**

**Thanks to all your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Misaki-chan! Kawaii!" Mai said as she stared at Ryoma wearing a formal gown for a pictorial. "Shut up! and don't call me Misaki-chan!" She glared at her. "Don't pout you're not acting cute." She smiled. "I told you Shut up! It's your sister's fault why I have to wear this damn dress! And be in front of stupid guys who does nothing but to act stupid! Get it! Stuuuuppiiidddd!" She glared again.

"Oh my you're scary." Mai was terrified. "Gomenasai, Ryoma-san." She said. "Fine I don't care!" Ryoma looked away._ 'Uh oh she's in a foul mood again.'_ Mai thought. "Where have you been last night? I called Ryoko-san but she said you're not at home."

"..." Ryoma didn't reply.

"You had a date last night ne." Mai smiled. "S-shut up!" Ryoma glared again. "Hey don't take it seriously! I was just kidding!"

"Just shut up!"Ryoma hissed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ochibi!You're so cute last night!" Kikumaru glomped her. "Shooo Kikumaru-senpai!" She glared again. "O-ochibi don't shooo me away I'm not an animal." Kikumaru complained. "Echizen isn't in good mood, does she have the time of the month?" Momo meant it as a joke.

"All of you Shut Up! or else you'll all..." Ryoma stopped when she saw Tezuka entered the courts. "Echizen, run 10 laps around the court." Tezuka said. "Hai Buchou." She said before she ran.

Practice was extremely normal. Nothing much happened except for Ryoma who was having tantraums. She was assigned to have a practice match with a non-regular. She nearly broke his arm with her heavy balls. All the watchers were again jawdropped.

"Echizen that wasn't nice, you almost hurt your teammate." Tezuka said. "Che..." She really was in a foul mood. Ryoma glared at Tezuka.

Ryoko approached her younger sister, she waved at her. "Ryo-chan!" She called her attention while Ryoma sent her a glare. "It seems that I'm not good at timing." She was sweatdropped.

"Hey Ryoko- what's wrong with Echizen?" Momo asked. "Ah... Maybe she's just nervous about her marriage interview tonight." Ryoko sighed. "Eh MARRIAGE INTERVIEW!!!" Momo and Kikumaru panicked while Tezuka gave a surprised reaction but he tried his best to keep it.

"Tezuka it's just an interview." Fuji chuckled, Tezuka ignored him.

"So that's why Echizen acts as if she could kill, oh poor guy she'll meet a violent girl tonight." Momo was sweatdroped. "Nya, he's right if it's Ochibi that guy would be dead if he did something 'suspicious'" Kikumaru whailed.

"But isn't she too young to do things like this?" Oishi asked. "It's just an interview set by our parents, so it's no big deal maybe she's really nervous because this will be her first time."

"Saa Goodluck Echizen-chan." Fuji chuckled again then he looked at Tezuka's emotionless face. _'This is ineteresting.'_ he thought.

"Shut up." Ryoma growled. "Nee-san why are you here?" She asked. "Well okaa-san asked me to bring you in Yuki-san's studio as soon as possible."

"Yadda..." She said. "Ryo-chan don't make it hard for me." Ryoko sighed. "Just give it a try, please." She smiled. "Fine, but don't blame me if that guy would end up in the hospital." She glared again.

"O-okay..." She was sweatdropped.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Why do I have to wear this thing again?!" Ryoma glared at Yuki, Mai and Ryoko. "Ara Ryoma, you're very elegant, so don't complain!"

"Nee-san's right Ryoma-san, it looks good on you." Mai smiled. "H-hai Ryo-chan you look cute." Ryoko said. Ryoma was wearing a pink dress, with amber studs and beads, silver laces and floral patterns. Her fair skin being exposed. She was really stunning and attractive.

"Now all you need to do is to talk to him normally." Ryoko smiled. "Yes just be sociable Ryoma-san." Mai said.

"It's easy for all of you to say those kinds of things!" Ryoma glared again. "Hey it's almost time Ryoma should go." Yuki said. In front of the studio a black car was parked. "Go now Ryoma, just be yourself." Yuki said.

"Fine I'll be my REAL self." She glared then she smiled...a very creepy smile.

"This is not nice." They were all sweatdropped.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a fantastic place, a very elegant restaurant. With chandeliers filling the whole place with light and people drinking expensive wines with music pleasing the atmosphere. Ryoma walked in a jerky way trying to find what table was reserved for her. She went to ask a waitress.

"Excuse but where is the table reserved by Echizen Rinko." She asked. "It's that one, near the glass window, hey are you Misaki Takeuchi?" The waitress asked. "Hai." Ryoma replied. "Wow you're more beautiful in personal that on T.V" She exclaimed. "Thank You." Ryoma replied.

"So that's the guy I should talk to." She muttered. As she walked nearer and nearer to the table. "Konnichiwa." She said in a silent way. "You must be Misaki-chan ne, ore-sama is waiting for you." He said with confidence.

_'This guy is loud.'_ She thought. "Yes I'm Takeuchi Misaki, isn't that plainly obvious." She raised her voice a bit. "A lady must not talk like that." He replied. "Ore-sama is not impressed."

"Che." She looked in another direction. "By the way Misaki-chan what are your hobbies?" Atobe asked. (Of course you'll know he's Atobe) "Tennis." She answered.

"You're not acting cute." He complained. "Baka! Do I look cute!" She glared. She was about to lose her temper when the food came. The food he ordered was steak. A piece of beef with some sauce as Ryoma could describe it further.

"Taste this Misaki-chan, ore-sama knows the best." He said. "Fine." She frowned, she does hate these kinds of food.

As they were both eating, Atobe continued to ask her things about herself but she didn't care, she just answered... 'okay.' 'fine' and 'hai'

"Ne I heard you're studying at Seigaku." He said. "Hai." She glared. "So you know Tezuka?" He asked. "Hai." She glared again. "I don't think he can beat me in this tournament." He said.

Ryoma was very pissed... "You conceited... Monkey! Just shut up because you're very annoying! I don't care about this stupid marriage interview! You're the king of all monkeys! MONKEY KING!" She glared. "Calling youself as 'ore-sama' you look like a jerk, and most of all saying unwanted things about Tezuka-buchou, I don't care if you're the captain of hyoutei tennis club because for me you're a stupid monkey...Get it!" Atobe was speechless it was his first time to meet a girl like this. Mostly girls are very timid and fragile.

"I'm leaving!" Ryoma said as she left Atobe who was still senseless. "She's interesting... Takeuchi Misaki, a fiesty woman."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD:

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called as she entered their eastern style house. "Ah Ryoma-san, Okaerinasai." Nanako smiled at her. Ryoma was still wearing her dressed, she went upstairs and grabbed her pajamas. She instantly changed and removed her make up.

"Ryo-chan, you're back! How was it?" Ryoko asked. "Horrible, that guy is definitely a conceited monkey! Monkey King!" She complained. "E-eh D-don't t-tell me y-you..."Ryoko paused.

"You did...Am I right?" Ryoko asked. "Nee-san come on you told me to act normally and I did so what's the problem." She said trying to be innocent.

"I just yelled at him." She said.

"Bakaaaa." Ryoko sighed. "Why did you do that?" Ryoko asked. "He deserved every single bit." She smiled, in a creepy way.

"So what did he tell you?" Ryoko asked.

"He blabbed a lot of things but I don't care! I just can't stand him saying that Tezuka-buchou is no match with his skills, he really pissed me off." Ryoma complained while Ryoko smiled mentioning the 'Tezuka' part.

"I knew it." Ryoko smiled again. "What are you talking about nee-san?" Ryoma asked. "I knew that he deserve it Ryo-chan way to go." She faked a laugh.

"Well you need to rest Ryo-chan, see you in the morning."Ryoko left her sister and went in her own room.

"I knew it!" She paused. "My sister is in love." She grinned.

**OWARI:**

**Please read and review Minna! and for the RYOSAKU fans please read my other story entitled "A Walk to Remember" Thanks!**

**MIYUKI-CHAN**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note:**

Hello guys! You see, recently I lost the interest of continuing this story but since there are still readers who want to read more I'm putting this story up for adoption. I guess my enthusiasm with Prince of Tennis isn't that great now compared to how I used to be a few years ago. I agree, totally agree, that my writing skills when I wrote this story were poor and just plain crappy. I hope somebody would be willing to adopt the story. Another option is to adopt the plot. You may as well copy the plot and start a story of your own. Just send me a message and we'll talk about it. Anyway, just don't forget to place the credits and disclaimers.

If, however, this story is still not adopted within thirty days I have no choice but to delete it since I will not be able to continue updating it. I've been deleting some of my stories recently. I've been deleting those stories which have poor plot lines and grammar. Although, I know that those stories are a part of me as an improving fanfiction writer sometimes we really should let go of this attachments.

I will be happy and willing to entertain those who want to adopt this story.

-Miyuki Meiru


End file.
